Memories
by Caela-chan
Summary: Étudiant à la Wammy's House, L se trouve irrémédiablement attiré par un nouvel arrivant au passé bien sombre. Alors qu'il tente de découvrir les secrets que cache le châtain, il finit par en apprendre plus qu'il ne l'avait initialement prévu. UA. Traduction du One Shot de Shizuka no Taisho.


**Disclaimer :** Ce One Shot appartient à _Shizuka no Taisho_ ( u/1233308/Shizuka_no_Taisho), nous ne faisons que la traduire avec son accord. Quant aux personnages de Death Note... non, ils ne nous appartiennent pas. Ce serait trop beau, hein.

**Rating** : M. Ce n'est pas une jolie et gentille histoire. Elle a ses côtés sombres et violents. Tout ce que de petits yeux innocents ne doivent pas voir. Ni les homophobes. Petite croix rouge en haut à droite pour la sortie.

**Note de Caela :** Un lemon, c'est délicat à écrire, peut-être plus à traduire. Réussir à faire passer les émotions des personnages s'est avéré très difficile, et j'espère sincèrement que vous allez apprécier cet OS. Nous avons mis beaucoup de temps à le traduire, alors, soyez gentils et n'hésitez pas à nous laisser un petit mot... :3 Bonne lecture.

**Note de Jilano :** Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous ! Comme l'a dit Caela, cet OS a été beaucoup plus délicat à traduire que les fictions dont on s'occupe d'habitude. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira, on a énormément travaillé dessus. Et je tiens à prévenir aussi que c'est moins soft que ce qu'on fait d'habitude. Pour ma part, j'ai beaucoup aimé ce texte, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot à son auteure également. Et n'oubliez pas : Reviewez, et vous gagnerez peut être un voyage gratuit à la Wammy's ! :D Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Memories**

* * *

Depuis les débuts de cet orphelinat pour jeunes enfants à l'intelligence hors norme, créé par M. Wammy, inventeur de génie, le bâtiment avait abrité tous types d'enfants, tous possédant un esprit et des compétences incroyables. Cependant, la Wammy's House n'avait jamais accueilli deux génies comme ceux qui franchirent ses portes un beau jour.

L arriva le premier. C'était un enfant simple et son histoire était inconnue de tous, sauf de Wammy et de Roger, le préposé qui s'occupait de la Wammy's House quand le propriétaire n'était pas présent. Les enfants de l'orphelinat avaient été désemparés à l'arrivée du pâle garçon, cependant, ils avaient très rapidement dû admettre qu'il était bien plus intelligent qu'eux. Et cela n'avait pas changé alors que L grandissait. Il se mit à suivre des cours très avancés, si bien que des enseignants spécialisés avaient été sollicités pour encadrer le génie en herbe. L étudia la psychologie, l'anatomie, la chimie, le calcul avancé, la littérature anglaise, la criminologie, diverses formes d'arts martiaux, et un ensemble d'autres thèmes visant à accroître ses compétences de déduction, et de cette façon, lui offrir une meilleure chance pour un futur en tant que détective, carrière de prédilection de L. Il était la personne la plus intelligente que la Wammy's avait jamais abritée.

Son passé était obscur, inconnu, même si tout le monde avait ses propres hypothèses. Certains disaient qu'il avait été abandonné par ses parents, d'autres allaient jusqu'à envisager qu'il était une mutation génétique créée par le gouvernement pour devenir une quelconque arme, ce qui expliquerait par ailleurs pourquoi il avait été envoyé à la Wammy's : pour être formé et entraîné à devenir le meilleur. L n'avait jamais rien dit, de ce qu'il était ou pourrait être. Après tout, la règle principale de la Wammy's était de ne jamais révéler sa vraie identité. Comme de coutume, tous les enfants possédaient un alias, généralement en lien avec l'alphabet, et L ne faisait pas exception. Lorsqu'on lui demandait son nom, il répondait simplement L, comme s'il leur donnait une réponse à tout. Ironie du sort, c'était sous son véritable prénom qu'il se présentait, car celui-ci sonnait faux pour quiconque l'entendait. Ça le faisait frissonner désagréablement, de savoir qu'il donnait son vrai nom tous les jours, mais personne n'était assez malin pour le découvrir.

L était silencieux, un observateur qui se cachait dans l'ombre et analysait tout autour de lui. Il était beau, d'une façon étrangement éthérée, mais son apparence était trompeusement tranquille par rapport à ce qu'il était réellement au fond de lui; la peau pâle, les yeux gris-noir, des cheveux bruns sauvages, et une silhouette svelte vêtue d'un jean baggy et d'un grand tee-shirt blanc à longues manches. Il avait une démarche particulière, et pourtant, possédait une sorte de grâce élégante, étrange. L ne portait jamais de chaussures et se déplaçait donc silencieusement dans l'orphelinat, ombre pâle ne parlant jamais, sauf quand on lui posait directement une question, et qui avait pourtant pu s'attaquer à plusieurs cas restés en suspens plus d'une cinquante d'années. L était le mystère de la maison, la personne évitée, et pourtant, les enfants ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de l'admirer.

Et puis, l'autre garçon arriva. Personne ne savait d'où il venait, il se montra simplement la première fois au petit-déjeuner, rayonnant et calme, attirant instantanément tous les regards de par sa belle apparence et sa personnalité charmante. Les enfants avaient discuté entre eux quand ils avaient cru être seuls, mais personne ne connaissait la raison de l'arrivée de ce nouvel et bel adolescent parmi eux. Enfin, presque personne.

L l'avait vu arriver. Il était en train de se promener dans les couloirs tard dans la nuit, l'insomnie le forçant à supporter des heures et des heures d'agitation intérieure, lorsqu'il avait entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il s'était caché dans l'ombre et avait regardé Roger entrer en compagnie d'un garçon châtain, recouvert de sang et tremblant, emmitouflé dans une couverture. Roger lui murmurait des mots réconfortants, et L nota que la conversation était à sens unique, compte tenu du fait que le châtain ne répondait pas. Le garçon hocha la tête, apparemment d'accord avec ce qui venait d'être dit, mais L remarqua que le geste semblait être automatique.

Il y avait une dureté intrigante dans ses traits, et une aura froide rayonnait autour de sa silhouette mince. L sut immédiatement que le garçon avait vécu une expérience traumatisante. Les yeux sans vie et les réponses froides et automatiques le lui disaient. Et sa théorie avait été confirmée lorsqu'il avait vu l'adolescent lever les mains. Les doigts étaient longs, gracieux, et tachetés de rouge. Le garçon avait regardé ses mains, du dégoût visible sur ses beaux traits, avant de suivre Roger dans le bureau. Mais, même avec les réactions notables, L n'avait pas pu _déduire_ exactement ce que le garçon avait vécu. Habituellement, il arrivait à déterminer quelle expérience traumatisante avait affecté une personne juste en jetant un simple regard sur elle, mais cela s'avéra être différent avec ce garçon.

Ce fut ce détail qui perturba L plus que tout ce qu'il s'était passé avant.

Il passa le reste de la nuit à s'interroger sur l'adolescent, mais il n'avait pu cerner au final que quelques détails sur lui. Le châtain avait environ seize ans, mais était peut-être d'un an ou deux plus jeune, à en juger par son corps svelte et ses traits délicats. Il était également asiatique, ou au moins possédait des origines asiatiques, car ses yeux étaient légèrement en amande, mais avaient cependant une jolie couleur inhabituelle, ombrée de roux et possédant de beaux reflets caramel. Cette teinte, avec celle de ses cheveux acajou, était rare chez les asiatiques, mais seyait au personnage mystérieux qu'il était. Et L était aussi certain qu'il avait vécu une expérience traumatisante.

Avec toutes ces informations insuffisantes, sans parler de celles inexistantes sur la personnalité du nouvel arrivant, L était curieux de savoir. Ainsi fit-il une chose dont il savait qu'elle allait provoquer un émoi : il vint prendre un petit-déjeuner, et cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas pour y chercher un gâteau.

Il fut agréablement surpris par ce qu'il vit lorsqu'il arriva le lendemain matin. Quand il repéra l'adolescent, rien en lui ne lui rappela l'enfant ensanglanté qu'il avait vu la veille au soir. Le garçon souriait et conversait joyeusement, agissant de façon aussi polie qu'il le pouvait alors qu'il était encerclé par un troupeau d'enfants. Cela rendit L perplexe; le garçon devait être habitué à dissimuler ses émotions. Être en mesure d'agir comme un adolescent normal et tromper les autres enfants devait requérir un talent impressionnant, qui donnait au châtain beaucoup plus de crédit. Là encore, il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois, et c'était quand le châtain était figé comme une statue, son corps n'étant rien de plus qu'une carapace sans émotion. Il ne pouvait pas émettre de jugement négatif. Pas encore.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés à étudier l'adolescent comme on étudie un rat de laboratoire. Non, dans son but de découvrir comment cet inconnu était si habile à masquer ses émotions, ainsi que ses autres compétences, et plus important encore, son passé, ce qu'il aurait à faire était inévitable .

L s'installa à la table où le garçon avait choisi de s'asseoir et qui, par la même occasion, regroupait plusieurs garçons et filles de l'orphelinat, bavardant avec lui et lui posant diverses questions, et L attendit jusqu'à ce que son tout récent intérêt ait fini de parler avant de se tourner vers lui, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Je suis L... »

Tous les enfants laissèrent échapper de bruyants hoquets; il était rare de l'entendre parler, sauf quand cela était absolument nécessaire, et, même alors, L ne leur parlait jamais. Pourquoi s'en préoccuper ? Aucun d'entre eux n'était à sa hauteur niveau intellect, il lui était donc inutile d'essayer de perdre ses précieux neurones à parler avec eux, même pour une simple présentation.

« … ravi de te rencontrer, L. » L'adolescent tendit sa main, mais L secoua la tête, gardant les siennes dans ses poches. Toujours souriant, le garçon retira sa main et croisa les bras, se penchant en arrière sur sa chaise et toisant le garçon pâle, de la curiosité scintillant au fond de ses yeux.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda brusquement L. L'adolescent eut un petit rire, et L sentit son intérêt croître lorsqu'il vit le sourire du garçon. Un regard calculateur était habilement dissimulé derrière ses iris couleur cannelle, et cela fit presque sourire L; le garçon était en train de le juger !

« Tu vas droit au but. Pas vraiment poli, mais je suppose que je peux laisser couler ta grossièreté. » Il sourit, et L sentit immédiatement la colère couver derrière ces mots. Elle était habilement déguisée, mais il parvenait à voir par-delà le masque que portait l'adolescent; aussi bien formé que le masque l'était, rien ne pouvait entièrement cacher cette lueur rouge au fond de son regard, ni l'amertume enfermée dans son cœur.

'Alors. C'est un bon comédien. Exactement comme je le pensais.' Souriant doucement, L regarda le châtain assis devant lui. « Et, en accord avec les règles de courtoisie, puis-je te demander ton nom ? »

Le garçon eut un petit rire, mais un ton légèrement sarcastique approfondi sa voix. « Mon nom est Kira. »

« … Intéressant. »

Cela avait marqué un tournant dans leur relation. Ils devinrent rapidement amis au cours des mois qui suivirent... tout du moins, c'était ce qu'il semblait au reste de l'orphelinat. Alors que les enfants étaient curieux de savoir pourquoi le beau et toxique Kira restait avec L, aucun d'eux n'avait offert d'explication quant à leur "curieuse" relation. Au lieu de ça, les deux garçons semblaient déterminés à ignorer les rumeurs courants sur eux, et restaient le plus longtemps possible en compagnie de l'autre. En réalité, aucun n'était vu sans l'autre à ses côtés, ils s'en assuraient.

L pensait que c'était ironique. Son plan d'être "ami" avec Kira n'avait lieu d'être que parce qu'il était intéressé par lui et par son passé mystérieux, et il s'était rendu compte dès le début de sa relation avec Kira qu'il en allait de même du côté du garçon. Ils enquêtaient sur l'autre, essayant de découvrir les forces et les faiblesses que l'autre semblait posséder. Heureusement, ce ne fut pas aussi complexe que L l'avait initialement prévu. Comme cela fut découvert dès son arrivée à l'orphelinat, Kira possédait le même potentiel pour devenir détective, tout comme L, et il semblait aussi avoir le même intérêt. Ainsi, ses cours furent organisés pour coordonner à ceux de L, ce qui rendit les deux adolescents heureux. L en particulier.

L'intelligence de Kira, comme il l'avait rapidement découvert, était égale à la sienne, et la dépassait même dans certaines matières. Elle semblait, littéralement, sans limite, tout comme son obsession du pouvoir et de la justice. Les enseignants s'étaient pris instantanément d'affection pour lui, ce qui n'était pas surprenant, mais aucun d'eux ne parvenait à voir au-delà de la façade charmeuse qu'il présentait toujours; ils étaient épris de sa beauté et de ses prouesses intellectuelles. Et il ne fallut pas longtemps à L pour réaliser que, tout autant que lui, Kira détestait perdre. Arrogant, têtu et puéril, Kira influençait les gens, les traitait comme des marionnettes qu'il pouvait manipuler d'une simple traction des fils qu'il retenait et qui les liaient à lui. Les enseignants en étaient de parfaits exemple. Kira affichait son intelligence devant eux, influençant leurs pensées à son propos par son écriture détaillée et ses réponses courtoises. Ils étaient comme de la pâte à modeler entre ses mains.

C'était l'une des nombreuses choses qu'ils avaient en commun.

L était aussi sûr que Kira était légèrement narcissique. Toujours à prendre soin de porter des vêtements qui, idéalement, mettaient en valeur son corps, à s'assurer d'être parfaitement bien coiffé et que ses ongles soient parfaitement bien coupés. Cependant, les couleurs qu'il portait étaient toujours sombres, le plus souvent rouge grenat ou noir, et L ne l'avait jamais vu porter des manches courtes ou des pantalons ne lui couvrant pas entièrement les jambes. Quoiqu'il en soit, tout ce que Kira revêtait flattait toujours son teint doré et son corps tonique.

Il n'était pas un imbécile; il reconnaissait être attiré par Kira, aussi étrange que les sentiments soient pour lui, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser ses émotions occulter son objectif principal. Il crevait d'envie de connaître le secret du garçon, et était tout aussi déterminé à en apprendre autant qu'il le pouvait sur l'adolescent passionnant. Pourtant, alors qu'il ne se laissait pas duper par les beaux traits appartenant sans nul doute à un ange déchu, L appréciait la finesse éthérée de Kira. Honnêtement, il doutait de l'existence d'une personne ne pouvant pas être attirée d'une quelconque façon par le magnifique garçon. Avec sa peau dorée, ses yeux auburn étincelants, courbés joliment vers le haut, et ses cheveux couleur chocolat, sans oublier son corps tonique et ses fines jambes, il était impossible pour quiconque de ne pas être attiré par lui, homme ou femme.

Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il refusait de se faire tromper. Alors que Kira était un acteur bien meilleur que la plupart des personnes, il ne pouvait pas cacher le fait qu'il avait vécu un événement traumatisant. C'était évident pour lui, mais il n'avait que des soupçons quant à ce qu'il y avait bien pu se produire. Il avait besoin de preuves avant de pouvoir confronter l'adolescent. C'était un sentiment bizarre, mais L n'avait pas l'intention de causer de souffrance à Kira jusqu'à être absolument certain de ce qu'il allait avancer. Voir les yeux de Kira refléter de la douleur, la première nuit qu'il l'avait vu, l'avait incité à faire preuve de prudence, et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter de voir le garçon souffrir, plus encore que ce qu'il devait avoir vécu. Il n'aurait pas à voir ces beaux yeux en colère contre lui, du moins jusqu'à ce que ses hypothèses soient assurées être correctes.

Le souvenir de ces yeux, furieux et effrayants, était encore vif dans son esprit, alors que L gravissait les marches pour monter à l'étage, celui des chambres abritant les enfants de l'orphelinat. L inspecta le couloir, observant les nombreuses portes, jusqu'à en apercevoir une en bois blanc, au fond. Sur la porte, était accroché un K en argent, en Old English, la police préférée que Kira utilisait lorsqu'il écrivait son nom. Ça étonnait tout le monde, L inclut, qu'il soit capable d'écrire son nom en lettres soignées en aussi peu de temps qu'il en fallait à tout les autres, mais Kira avait certains talents, et L était sûr qu'il en cachait la plupart.

« Kira. » L frappa à la porte, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. L fronça les sourcils, frappa une nouvelle fois, mais n'eut encore aucune réponse. 'Étrange... Il devrait être dans sa chambre à cette heure-ci. Il reste seulement une heure avant le dîner.' Les yeux charbons de L se plissèrent et il saisit la poignée de la porte, appuyant légèrement dessus pour finir par pousser lentement la porte.

Il faisait complètement noir à l'intérieur de la chambre. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, et il faisait sombre derrière les fenêtres dépolies. Mais le manque de lumière ne le dérangeait pas. Il était habitué à voir dans l'obscurité, et il ne lui fallut qu'un petit moment pour voir Kira, vautré sur son lit, endormi, son corps étrange pâle cerclé par ses draps noirs. Il était vêtu d'un bas de pyjama noir et lâche, et sa poitrine était à peine couverte par un débardeur tout aussi noir. L n'avait jamais vu l'adolescent porter autre chose que des pantalons et des hauts à manches assez longues pour atteindre jusqu'à ses doigts, et des couleurs sombres toujours complémentaires à son teint doré. Voir Kira si peu vêtu était incroyable mais en y réfléchissant, il n'avait jamais vu le châtain avant ou après le dîner auparavant. Qu'en savait-il, Kira dormait peut-être toujours dans ces vêtements.

L pouvait voir la poitrine de Kira se soulever et redescendre lentement et rythmiquement, et entendre sa douce respiration briser le silence de la pièce, mais il semblait bien loin de dormir paisiblement. Son visage était crispé dans une grimace, et ses élégants doigts serraient si forts les draps qu'ils les déchiraient. La voix mielleuse avait laissé place à des pleurnichements et à des cris, et L sentit son cœur se serrer à l'entente de ces sons pitoyables.

« Kira-kun ? »

L'adolescent ne l'entendit pas. Tirant la porte pour la refermer derrière lui, il tourna la serrure rouillée, heureux que les pièces soient insonorisées, L se dirigea vers le lit et regarda le garçon agité. « Kira-kun, réveille-toi. »

« … Non... S'il-te-plaît... n-non... »

« Kira. » L devint inquiet. Kira avait commencé à se débattre dans son lit, ses sanglots irréguliers de plus en plus bruyants. « Kira. » Il tendit la main et toucha l'épaule de l'adolescent, mais Kira s'éloigna du toucher et gémit, les larmes commençant à pailleter sur ses cils sombres.

« … non– Ne fais pas ça– Maman, pourquoi ? » Un autre cri étranglé déchira sa gorge, et L fronça les sourcils en l'entendant; c'était comme si l'adolescent était en train de se faire étrangler, et que sa trachée était privée d'oxygène par une force inconnue. « Sa– salopard– » La tête de Kira claqua sur le côté, et une grimace douloureuse tordait ses lèvres charnues.

'Il réagit comme s'il souffrait... a-t-il un cauchemar ?' L tenta d'agripper le châtain, et réussit cette fois à l'immobiliser sur le lit. « Kira, tu as besoin de te réveiller. Kira ! » Il enfonça ses doigts dans les épaules nues, secouant légèrement le garçon alors qu'il montait sur le lit et s'agenouillait au-dessus de lui. « KIRA ! »

Les yeux caramel s'ouvrirent, et L vit la peur parcourir les beaux iris, avant de laisser place aux orbes figés que L était habitué à voir. Kira le fixait, un pincement d'horreur figeait encore ses traits, alors qu'il saisissait entre ses doigts les draps du lit et grognait. « L ? Qu- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? Et pourquoi es-tu assis sur moi ? »

« Je n'arrivais pas à te trouver en bas, alors je suis venu voir si tu étais dans ta chambre. » L fronça les sourcils et le regarda avec suspicion. « Kira-kun, tu pleurais dans ton sommeil. »

Grognant, Kira essaya de pousser la silhouette élancée pour qu'elle ne soit plus sur lui, mais L s'accrochait fermement, serrant les hanches de l'adolescent de ses genoux. « Je viens de faire un cauchemar, L. Certaines personnes en ont tous les jours. Et combien de fois t'ai-je demandé d'arrêter de m'appeler Kira-kun ? Je ne suis pas asiatique, et je n'ai pas d'ancêtre asiatique. » Il se pencha, mais avec L assis sur ses hanches, ses mouvements étaient limités. « S'il-te-plaît, descend. »

Ignorant l'ordre, L se redressa et s'accroupit sur le matelas, scrutant Kira derrière sa frange ébène. « Et les cauchemars sont créés lorsque l'inconscient est confronté à un trouble réprimé par la psyché. Kira-kun est en train de me cacher quelque chose. »

« Qu'est-ce que je pourrais te cacher, L ? » Le sang de Kira ne fit qu'un tour quand il lut la réponse sur le visage pâle, et ses mains mirent à trembler sous le regard curieux de L. Il se battit pour garder son self-control, serrant les jambes et calmant ses mains tremblantes, mais il le sentait dans ses tripes; il était trop tard.

« Tu pourrais me cacher n'importe quoi, vu que je ne sais rien de ton passé. »

« Bien sûr que tu ne sais rien de mon passé. Aucun résident de la Wammy's ne doit révéler ses origines. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

Les sourcils froncés, L pencha sa tête sur le côté et plissa les yeux, transperçant le garçon de son regard brûlant. « Et toi et moi savons très bien qu'aucun de nous d'eux ne se soucie des règles. Nous faisons ce qu'il nous plaît, ce qui signifie que la seule raison pour laquelle tu refuses de me parler est que tu as peur de quelque chose. »

Et il craignait de savoir ce quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Pour être honnête, il avait eu des soupçons sur le passé de Kira, mais il hésitait à les révéler à l'adolescent. Leur entente pouvait être fausse, mais L voulait égoïstement qu'elle dure le plus longtemps possible. La douleur que Kira avait traversée... ça avait été suffisant pour l'inciter à se cacher derrière ce masque de faux sourires et de charme qui avait pu, auparavant, être son vrai lui, mais qui n'était maintenant qu'une façade. Une façade solide, mais néanmoins fausse. L ne souhaitait pas raviver les souvenirs qui lui rappelleraient ce passé terrible, mais... 'Mais, si Kira a fait un cauchemar... C'est peut-être le bon moment'. L prit une profonde respiration, ses tripes se tortillant désagréablement à la pensée de ce qu'il allait faire. Il voulait la vérité, et il allait utiliser toute sa volonté pour parvenir à son but. « De quoi as-tu peur, Kira-kun ? »

« _Je_ n'ai _pas _peur. » Kira le foudroya du regard, et sa voix se fit tranchante. « Et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a rien de mon passé qui peut t'intéresser, L. »

« Le fait que tu portes un masque devant les autres est une preuve suffisante. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? Je ne portes pas de - »

L le coupa, le regard froid. « Tu ne peux pas me mentir, Kira-kun. Tu essaies de masquer la froideur à l'intérieur de toi, mais j'ai vu ton état lorsque tu es arrivé. La colère qui coule dans tes veines est trop puissante pour que tu puisses la cacher entièrement, mais il en va de même pour autre chose... » Les yeux plissés, les orbes couleur acier examinaient minutieusement le visage de l'adolescent. Kira essayait de la cacher, mais L remarqua la lueur de colère, l'inquiétude traversant son visage, mais aussi... de la peur ? La même émotion que L avait vu la première nuit, quand Kira avait regardé ses mains, ses mains couvertes de sang écarlate, meurtries... comme si elles avaient été frappées.

Sa déduction était juste.

_Il_ avait raison.

L savait qu'il aurait du être fier, voire ravi, mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi déprimé et écœuré d'avoir juste.

« … qui t'a violé ? »

SLAP !

Le bruit de peau contre peau fut atrocement fort dans la petite salle. L releva lentement sa main, et ses doigts effleurèrent délicatement sa joue. Une trace de main sombre tâchait la chair d'ivoire, lui conférant un ton rouge-rose vif. Il regarda silencieusement le garçon haletant, agenouillé devant lui, et esquissa un faible sourire lorsqu'il vit que le gentil, doux et drôle Kira n'était plus là. Devant lui se tenait l'adolescent qu'il avait vu la première nuit; rancunier, blessé. La seule différente était que, cette fois, il était également en colère.

« Comment oses-tu ? » lui cracha Kira, sa main levée colorée d'un rouge pâle. « Salaud ! Comment oses-tu insinuer quelque chose comme ça ! »

« J'ai dit la vérité, tu le sais très bien. Et tu n'as pas besoin de me gifler. J'ai simplement, »

« Bon sang, L ! Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me laisser seul ? »

L sentit la chair de poule parcourir sa peau; l'adolescent n'avait jamais paru aussi effrayant, aussi contrôlé par sa rage et par sa peur. Cependant, le fait que Kira lui avait caché un secret l'avait déchiré. Peu importait la façon dont celui-ci cachait ses émotions sous un masque lorsqu'il était entouré, L savait que ce n'était pas la première fois que Kira était en proie à son passé, retransmit sous forme de cauchemars. Il pouvait le sentir, et cela ne le rendit que plus déterminé à obtenir la vérité du garçon qui était devenu son ami, le garçon qui faisait battre son cœur à la chamade et pulser son sang dans ses veines.

« … Kira, » murmura-t-il, ignorant l'absence de suffixe honorifique. « Écoute-moi. Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais eu de problème à faire entorse au règlement en fonction de mes besoins, et dans cette situation, je me sens obligé d'enfreindre les règles. Si tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé, alors je parviendrai à me renseigner d'une quelconque manière. » Le visage se L se creusa, un sourire triste étirant ses lèvres. « … S'il-te-plaît... Kira, dis-moi la vérité. Où as-tu été violé ? »

« … Tu ne sais pas te taire, n'est-ce pas ? » Le froncement de sourcil s'effaça du visage de l'adolescent, remplacé par un petit sourire crispé. « L, est-ce là la seule hypothèse venue à ton si brillant esprit ? »

L fronça les sourcils. A quoi jouait-il ?

Sciemment, Kira pencha la tête et sourit à son aîné. « Tu n'es pas aussi brillant que tu penses l'être. »

« Kira-kun essaie de m'embrouiller- »

« J'ai tué quelqu'un. »

Cela le fit s'arrêter, et son cœur commença à marteler sa poitrine. Ses yeux s'élargirent, effaçant le froncement de sourcils de son visage pâle, et L regarda le beau garçon qui le fixait en retour avec une lueur cruelle dans ses yeux moka, une sensation de malaise tordant ses tripes. « Quoi ? N'as-tu pas envisagé quelque chose comme ça, ô puissant L ? » Kira ricana en hochant la tête et sourit devant la stupéfaction de L. « De tous, tu devrais être le seul à savoir que c'est possible. »

« … non. »

« Pense ce que tu veux. Je suis un assassin, et rien de ce que tu diras ne pourra changer ça. » Kira sauta hors du lit, croisa les bras, adressant au garçon indiscipliné un sourire cruel en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Je porte un masque, comme tu dis, pour cacher ma vraie nature. Je suis un monstre cruel, sans cœur, qui ne vit que pour voir le sang se répandre autour de moi. »

« Impossible, » murmura L en secouant la tête. « Kira-kun est un menteur. »

Reniflant, Kira tourna la tête vers l'autre garçon tétanisé et sourit, mais il manquait une colère réelle dans cette expression. « Tu ferais mieux de l'accepter. C'est ce que j'ai fait. »

C'est alors qu'il le vit. Le mensonge avait habilement été tissé, comme les fils d'une tapisserie, mais il était en mesure de le distinguer dans le plan qu'avait élaboré Kira.

« Non. » Surpris, Kira commença à se retourner, lorsqu'il se retrouva brutalement plaqué contre le mur, sa tête heurtant le bois poli. Haletant, il regarda son aîné, choqué, et tenta frénétiquement de se libérer, mais il fut une nouvelle fois repoussé et plaqué contre le mur. Le tenant par la gorge, L le foudroya du regard, une ombre sauvage assombrissant ses yeux, ses doigts pâles s'enfonçant la chair du garçon, le retenant ainsi en captivité. « Non, tu ne l'as pas accepté. Ni ça, ni ton viol. »

« L, qu'est-ce que tu penses faire ? Lâche-moi ! »

« Je ne le ferai pas, Kira. Pas avant que tu ne m'avoues la vérité. Tu as été violé, bien que tu le nies, mais le meurtre... Ce sont deux choses à lier d'une quelconque façon. »

Renfrogné, Kira tenta de frapper L, mais celui-ci saisit son bras et l'épingla au mur, se positionnant entre les jambes du châtain qu'il tenait captif. Même avec un bras encore libre, Kira savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. L était plus fort que lui, autant qu'il avait du mal à l'admettre, et, jusqu'à ce que l'aîné en décide autrement, il se savait en sécurité même épinglé de la sorte. « L, je t'ai dit la vérité. Je n'ai pas été violé, j'ai tué quelqu'un, » cracha-t-il, le dévisageant dangereusement, faisant scintiller ses yeux caramel, même si la panique flambait petit à petit en lui. Mais L ne sembla pas déconcerté par le regard; il se contenta de resserrer ses prises, faisant grimacer Kira, mais aucun son de douleur ne s'échappa des lèvres de celui-ci. Il était trop orgueilleux pour ça.

« Je te crois quand tu me dis que tu es un meurtrier. Mais, tu as également été violé, et si tu avais accepté une de ces deux choses, alors tu n'agiras pas de cette façon actuellement. Tu ne me cacherais rien, Kira-kun. »

« Je ne te- »

« Si. » L se pencha sur lui et son visage fut à quelques centimètres de la mine renfrognée du garçon. « Tu dis être un meurtrier. »

« Parce que je le suis, L. »

Ses yeux se plissèrent et ses lèvres se pincèrent dans un sourire crispé en regardant fixement le châtain. « Et je te crois. Ce que je refuse de croire, c'est que tu aurais volontairement décidé de le devenir, comme tu l'as laissé entendre. Je ne peux pas croire une telle idée saugrenue. Tu ne peux pas tuer quelqu'un comme ça. Il te fallait avoir une bonne raison. »

Après avoir entendu ça, Kira aboya un petit rire, mais la douleur modulait sa voix alors qu'il se moquait du pâle garçon aux cheveux sauvages. « Vraiment ? Comme quoi, mon viol ? Comment sais-tu que je n'ai tout simplement pas décidé de commencer à tuer des gens, L ? Comment es-tu certain que je ne suis pas un psychopathe fou qui aime torturer les innocents ? »

« Je te connais, Kira-kun, » murmura L. « Tu n'es pas ce genre de personne. Et n'essaie pas de le nier, » ajouta-t-il, coupant Kira qui s'apprêtait à répliquer. « Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi tu te dis être meurtrier. »

« Parce que c'est ce que je suis, L ! J'ai tué un homme ! Qu'est-ce que tu n'arrives pas à comprendre là-dedans ? » lui cria Kira, commençant à se tortiller pour s'extirper de la prise de L.

Resserrant son emprise, L fronça les sourcils et ses yeux se plissèrent. « Et qui as-tu tué, Kira-kun ? Et plus important encore, pourquoi ? Garde à l'esprit que je sais que tu es d'origine asiatique. Il ne serait pas difficile pour moi de pirater les banques de données nationales pour obtenir ce que je veux, mais aussi savoir qui tu es. Ça prendrait beaucoup de temps, mais je suis L après tout. »

« Quoi, tu n'as pas obtenu ce que tu voulais, alors tu essaies de me faire chanter maintenant, c'est ça ? » Renfrogné, s'appuya contre le mur, et lui adressa un sourire amer. « Si c'est _siiii_ facile pour toi, alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt, ô puissant L ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait des recherches sur mon passé par toi-même ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait, parce que j'espérais que Kira-kun me parlerait de son passé lui-même, et m'épargnerait les remords lorsque je fouillerai ses dossiers personnels. Il serait très déconcertant pour moi d'envahir ta vie privée d'une telle façon. » Posant son front sur celui de l'adolescent enragé, L posa sa main sur la joue du garçon, et traça lentement du doigt le contour de son visage, jusqu'à sa mâchoire, prenant note du choc qui scintilla dans les yeux de Kira. « Kira-kun. Ne m'oblige pas à le faire. Je préférerais que tu me parles toi-même de ton passé, Et que tu m'épargnes l'embarras. » Lorsqu'il vit l'expression de Kira se durcir, formant un masque de pierre pâle, L passa son doigt sur les lèvres du garçon et lui sourit doucement, un spectacle rare sur son visage laiteux. « Kira... »

« L. Ne me touche pas, » murmura Kira, détournant la tête. Après une courte pause, L scruta longuement le garçon. Haïr un tel contact intime était un symptôme commun aux viols, mais Kira nierait que c'en fut la raison. De toute évidence, il n'avait d'autre choix que de contraindre l'adolescent à dire la vérité, et à présent, il savait quelle allait être la meilleure façon d'atteindre son but. Même si elle le rendait quelque peu nerveux.

« Pourquoi pas, Kira-kun ? Si jamais tu n'as pas été violé, comme tu le dénies, alors, tu ne devrais avoir aucun problème avec le fait que je te touche. Après tout, tu es juste un meurtrier. »

L savait qu'il en avait trop dit, le regard douloureux peint sur le visage de son ami le lui indiquait. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il ne se trompait jamais, ce qui voulait dire que sa première déduction n'était pas erronée.

Il avait juste besoin de plus pour obtenir sa confirmation.

« Je n'ai pas raison, Kira-kun ? Un assassin comme toi, qui ne connaît ni compassion ni remord, ne devrait pas s'inquiéter si je le touchais comme ça... » Il effleura une mèche acajou qui tombait sur le visage de Kira, avant de caresser la belle peau bronzée. Il reçut en retour un faible cri étranglé, qu'il entendit cependant, et sa détermination se renforça. « Sauf bien sûr, Kira-kun, si tu as été réellement violé. Mais si c'était le cas, alors le meurtre que tu as commis doit avoir un lien avec ça. »

« Arrête, » le coupa le murmure anormalement rauque qui franchit les lèvres de Kira, et le ton mielleux de sa voix laissa la place à un doux baryton. « Bon sang, L, ne - »

« Je pense que Kira-kun a peur. Il craint ce qu'il pourrait se passer s'il me divulguait son secret. Mais j'en ai déjà deviné une partie, alors, pourquoi lui est-il si difficile de me dévoiler le reste ? »

« Laisse-moi tranquille - »

« Je pensais que tu n'avais peur de rien, Kira-kun, mais ça doit finalement être faux, si tu ne peux même pas me donner ne serait-ce qu'un infime détail de ton passé. Se pourrait-il que - »

« ASSEZ ! » Un poing fut envoyé dans la joue de L, le faisant trébucher en arrière et tomber au sol. Rugissant, Kira sauta sur la silhouette élancée et saisit le devant de sa chemise bouffante, fixait rageusement un L surpris de voir ses yeux s'illuminer d'un rouge-doré brillant. « Tu ne sais rien sur moi ! Tu penses tout savoir, L, mais tu ne sais putain de rien ! »

« Kira, je - »

Une nouvelle gifle l'aveugla, et alors que ses oreilles bourdonnaient désagréablement, L entendit Kira lui crier dessus. « La ferme ! » Il le prit par le col, et le cœur de L se serra lorsqu'il vit les larmes couler sur les joues du châtain. « Putain, L ! Tu penses que je suis faible ? Je ne suis _pas_ faible, sale bâtard moralisateur ! »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça, Kira-kun. J'ai juste - » L se tut lorsqu'il vit la moue dangereuse et méchante se former sur le visage de son ami. Son accès de colère précédent n'était pas à moitié aussi effrayant que celui qu'il avait à présent.

« Tu n'as pas dit ça ? Eh bien, permet-moi de te dire quelque chose, L ! Tu penses avoir tout compris de mon passé, comme avec l'une de tes foutues affaires ? Ha ! Tu ne connais même pas la moitié de mon passé, salaud ! » Kira envoya son poing dans le bois poli du sol, loupant de peu la tête de L, et les yeux de celui-ci s'agrandirent lorsqu'il vit le sang couler entre les phalanges du garçon. Lentement, il se retourna pour regarder, choqué, le châtain fou furieux, analysant prudemment les émotions défilant dans les yeux de Kira.

'Il s'agit d'une situation potentiellement dangereuse. Kira-kun semble avoir craqué sous mes questions'. Aussi effrayante qu'était cette pensée, L était plus inquiet que Kira puisse davantage se blesser lui-même, ce qui était une possibilité à envisager. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de se pencher plus sur ça, car le garçon poussa un autre cri enragé, tirant L de ses pensées.

« Tu veux connaître mon passé ? Tu veux vraiment le connaître ? » lui cria Kira, ses ongles déchirant le col en coton de la chemise blanc et égratignant la peau du cou de L. « Très bien alors, salaud ! Si tu veux _tellemeeeent_ savoir, alors je vais te le dire ! J'ai été violé, putain ! J'ai été violé et battu par mon propre père ! »

Le regard choqué que lui adressa L n'arrangea pas les choses.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais entendre ! »

« Kira-kun, je suis- »

« Ne t'avise pas de dire que tu es désolé, salopard ! Ne t'avise pas ! »

Sentant le sang couler jusqu'au creux de son cou, L grinça des dents, et fut soulevé par le col de sa chemise; son visage se retrouva à quelques centimètres de celui déformé par la rage de Kira, mais, curieusement, il ne le trouva que plus beau. « Je pensais que tu serais heureux, L ! Ça ne t'apporte donc aucune fierté, de savoir que ta putain de déduction était juste ? J'ai été violé ! Je me suis fais enculer par mon connard de père ! »

Les larmes coulaient sur le visage de Kira, mais il ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir. Ou bien, il était tellement brisé qu'il ne s'en préoccupait tout simplement pas.

« Tu sais, j'ai toujours été son parfait petit garçon, trop bien pour que personne ne puisse le posséder ! Personne, sauf lui ! Imagine ce que j'ai ressenti quand il est venu dans ma chambre cette nuit-là, quand il a posé ses mains sur moi, quand il m'a épinglé dans mon lit ! Est-ce que tes putains de déductions peuvent te dire à quel point j'ai hurlé quand il a enfoncé sa bite dans mon cul ? Et crois-moi, j'ai hurlé ! Je l'ai supplié d'arrêter, à plusieurs reprises, mais il m'a ri au nez ! Il m'a dit que j'étais à lui, qu'il était le seul qui pourrait jamais me toucher ! »

La douleur et la rage qui émanaient de l'adolescent étaient si fortes que L était à peu près sûr de pouvoir les toucher. Doucement, il leva une main arachnéenne et effleura doucement la joue de l'adolescent, résistant à l'envie d'aller plus loin quand il sentit la chaleur de la chair humide sous sa caresse. Pendant un moment, il craignit que Kira n'ait un autre accès de colère, mais le châtain se contenta de le foudroyer du regard, la cruauté brillant dans ses yeux d'ambre. Mais la douleur restait gravée sur le visage, intensifiant sa beauté. « Je ne suis pas heureux, Kira-kun, de te voir souffrir. Je veux t'aider. »

« M'aider ? L, tu es une saloperie d'idiot ! » Un rire hystérique franchit les lèvres de Kira, son self-control complètement perdu. « Si ma propre famille ne pouvait pas m'aider, alors qu'est-ce que tu penses pouvoir faire, toi ? »

« Ta... famille ? »

« Ma famille ! J'avais une mère et une sœur, mais elles étaient faibles, stupides ! A la seconde où ma mère a soupçonné quelque chose au sujet de mon père et de son fils _bien-aimé_, elle a emballé ses affaires et est partie, en emmenant ma sœur ! Elle savait ce qu'il voulait mais elle n'a pas levé le petit doigt pour m'aider ! Au lieu de ça, elle s'est enfuie comme la lâche qu'elle était ! »

« Ta mère t'a laissé ? » Une vague de dégoût traversa L; comment une mère pouvait-elle abandonner son enfant comme ça ? « Kira-kun, pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? »

« Parce qu'elle était une putain de lâche ! Elle ne s'est jamais souciée de moi ! Sa précieuse fille était tout ce qu'il lui fallait; pourquoi s'intéresserait-elle donc à son fils ? Tant que son ex la laissait tranquille, elle pouvait vivre en paix ! »

« Mais Kira-kun, je ne suis pas eux. Honnêtement, je veux t'aider. »

« Et pourquoi devrais-je croire ne serait-ce qu'un mot de ce que tu dis ! Tu ne t'es jamais soucié de me mentir ou pas, jusqu'à présent ! » Kira frappa une nouvelle fois le sol de son poing, et L savait qu'il affichait une expression d'horreur à la vue de l'importante quantité de sang qui coulait entre les doigts du garçon.

« Kira, arrête-toi ! Regarde ta main ! »

Jetant un regard sur sa main ensanglanté, Kira ricana et resserra son poing. Plus de sang se mit à couler sur la main, et L put voir les coupures sombres en forme de demi-lune creusant profondément la peau dorée. « Kira ! »

« … L. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas demandé qui j'ai tué ? Tu m'as dit que je disais la vérité, que tu croyais que j'avais tué quelqu'un. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas demandé de qui il s'agit ? »

L tourna la tête pour regarder le châtain, et son cœur s'emballa quand il vit la panique scintiller dans les beaux yeux aux reflets rouges de son ami. « Parce que je connais déjà la réponse, Kira-kun. Tu n'as pas à me le dire. »

« Heh, c'est généreux, venant de toi. Tu me menaçais un peu plus tôt, même si tu avais déjà compris ce qui m'était arrivé. Tu te rappelles ? Tu allais fouiller dans mes dossiers privés si je ne t'avais pas dit mon secret, et puis, tu m'as manipulé pour me forcer à te le dire. Mais maintenant, tu me dis que je n'ai pas à te le dire ? À quoi t'a servi tout ça, L ? »

Ça faisait mal. Un sentiment de honte accabla L, et, aussi étrange et inconnu qu'était pour lui ce sentiment, il gagna en intensité lorsqu'il vit sa manche se colorer de rouge, s'imbibant du sang de Kira. « Tu as tué ton père, c'est ça ? Tu l'as tué après qu'il– »

« M'ait touché ? »

Kira lui sourit, mais le sourire sarcastique qui semblait être sa marque de fabrique était loin d'être aussi sincère que ce que L aurait imaginé. « Après ça, j'étais couché là, à le regarder dormir, sans cesser de penser à ce que ce salaud m'avait fait. Cette scène se rejouait dans mon esprit, encore et encore, encore et encore. » Kira laissa échapper un grognement étouffé, et fit grincer ses ongles contre le sol, y laissant des taches de sang. « Je ne pouvais pas le supporter, L ! Je ne pouvais pas... Je ne pouvais pas le laisser – »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau de trop pour le châtain. Les sanglots, qu'il avait jusqu'à présent étouffés, muèrent en pleurs, et sa main retenant le col de L relâcha sa prise et glissa jusqu'au sol. « L, je l'ai assassiné– Je– Je suis un tueur– Je– ! » Kira le poussa loin de lui et leva ses mains. Les doigts ensanglantés de sa main gauche étaient contusionnés, teintés de rouge. Tout comme ils l'avaient été la nuit de son arrivée. « Je– Il– »

« Kira-kun. Kira-kun, calme-toi ! »

Il l'ignora. La douleur de cette nuit, la douleur qu'il avait réprimée tous ces mois, le frappa de plein fouet, et la culpabilité et la colère s'écoulèrent dans son cœur, le déchirant comme si une lame était plantée dans sa poitrine. « Je... Je l'ai tué ! Je l'ai tué ! »

« Kira-kun ! »

L toucha son épaule, mais Kira se recula jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur, sa main blessée le picotant. « Comment peux-tu ne pas me détester ? Je suis un putain d'assassin ! J'ai tué un homme ! »

Tout ce que L put faire fut de regarder, en état de choc, le garçon hors de contrôle. En un instant, Kira était passé de la colère aux pleurs ! Le garçon avait des sautes d'humeur telles qu'il n'en avait jamais cru possibles. Mais, pire encore, il était en train de perdre des quantités impressionnantes de sang par sa main; l'hémoglobine colorait le sol, dégoulinait encore entre les longs doigts de Kira et s'imbibait dans le tissu de son pantalon. « Kira-kun, tu dois te calmer. Tu es blessé, » chuchota L tout en essayant de contrôler la panique qui bouillonnait au fond de lui. « Laisse-moi t'aider. »

« Je ne mérite pas ton aide... Je devrais être mort. Je suis un assassin ! »

Kira enroula ses doigts dans sa frange, remarquant à peine le sang qu'il étala sur son front. « Je l'ai fait – J'ai tué mon père. Ce salaud était juste... étendu là, profondément endormi, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser s'en tirer ! » Laissant mollement tomber son poing au sol, il laissa échapper un petit sanglot. « Il y avait des ciseaux à côté de mon lit, je – je les ai pris, et je – je – je l'ai poignardé ! Je l'ai poignardé encore et encore ! Il y avait tellement de sang, tellement de sang... » Kira ferma les yeux, et un rictus tordit ses lèvres. « Il n'aurait jamais pensé que je pourrais – que je pourrais faire ça. Il pensait que je l'aurais simplement supporté et ignoré ! »

« Mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Tu t'es échappé. » L aurait pu pousser un soupir de soulagement à cette pensée, mais Kira pouffa et eut un sourire dégoûté.

« Ouais, je me suis échappé. J'ai attaqué un homme endormi et je me suis enfui. Comme un lâche. »

'Un lâche ? Est-ce c'est de cette façon que Kira-kun se considère ?' L fronça les sourcils et ses poings se crispèrent. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu es. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que je suis ? » lui cracha Kira. « Outre le fait que je suis un meurtrier, je veux dire. » Le sourire macabre reparut, et une lueur maniaque vacilla dans les yeux du garçon. L sentit son cœur louper un battement et son sang se glacer. Il y avait tant de dégoût dans les yeux de l'adolescent, tant de haine, et il savait que ces sentiments n'étaient pas tous dirigés sur son père. Mais plus que tout, il y avait de la tristesse, pesant sur les épaules de Kira, formant autour de lui un air lourd que L avait envie de pousser loin.

'Ce n'est pas juste. Pourquoi cela lui est-il arrivé ?' Il voulait faire sortir le père de Kira de sa tombe pour l'étrangler; tout était de sa faute ! C'était lui qui avait transformé Kira en une parodie haineuse de lui-même ! 'Mais Kira se le reproche...' L laissa échapper un petit soupir. « … Je comprends, Kira-kun... et tu n'es pas un lâche d'avoir fui. »

Les yeux de Kira se plissèrent et ses lèvres se pincèrent. « Et qu'est-ce que tu clames avoir compris, L ? »

« … Je comprends pourquoi tu as dû le tuer. Tu t'appelles toi-même assassin, mais un véritable assassin n'éprouve aucun remord pour ce qu'il a fait. »

« Et moi si ? »

L secoua la tête. « Tu ne regrettes pas ce que tu as fait, mais cela t'horrifie. Tu n'es pas le genre de personne à ne ressentir aucune horreur face à un acte tel que le meurtre, peu importe si la victime le méritait ou non. Mais personne ne peut te blâmer pour ce que tu as fait, Kira. » Il le transperça de son regard sévère, et Kira recula un peu. « Ton père était un violeur qui méritait d'avoir affaire à la justice, qui elle t'a délivré. Pas dans le bon sens, mais personne ne peut te blâmer. » Se rapprochant, L posa sa main sur la joue de Kira et fit doucement courir son pouce sur la peau humide et douce. L s'attendait à ce qu'il s'éloigne pour tenter de se soustraire au contact, mais il ne le fit pas, et cela lui conféra un triste sentiment de soulagement. « Je ne peux pas te blâmer. »

« ...L... » Plus de larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage, mouillant d'autant plus les doigts de L. L'expression de douleur était de retour sur son visage, la colère s'échappant de ses yeux cernés.

Une douce sensation s'installa dans la poitrine de L, et il accorda au châtain un sourire tranquille. « Tu ne mérites pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Ton père a été un salaud pour ce qu'il t'a fait. » Il s'arrêta, un sentiment de culpabilité étreignant soudainement son cœur. « … Et moi aussi. Je n'ai pas pris en compte ce que tu pouvais ressentir. Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu me cachais. »

Alors que Kira s'apprêtait à parler, L posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. « J'ai laissé mon arrogance et ma puérilité influencer mon jugement, et je t'ai forcé à revivre un évènement dont je suis certain que tu ne veux qu'oublier. » Il fit glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de Kira, il sourit doucement au garçon, mais sentit une poussée de dégoût au fond de lui. Du dégoût de lui-même, pour avoir laisser son arrogance le dominer, et pour avoir nuit à un Kira déjà brisé. «_ Gomenasai_, Kira-kun. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner. »

Pendant quelques secondes, Kira ne répondit pas; son regard était vide et dépourvu d'émotion. Mais ses lèvres commencèrent à trembler, et les sanglots ne tardèrent pas à franchir ses lèvres. « L... L ! » Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, et L dut rapidement intervenir; l'adolescent tomba dans ses bras, ses minces bras ensanglantés serrés contre leurs corps. « Dieu, L, je – je l'ai tué, » murmura Kira, sa voix, rauque, voilée par la douleur. Cela donna à L l'envie de pleurer, et les larmes commencèrent effectivement à lui piquer les yeux. « Je l'ai tué. »

« Tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire, Kira-kun. » L passa un bras autour de la taille de l'adolescent et le tira plus près de lui, étreignant le garçon mince contre lui. En proie à un autre sanglot, Kira posa sa tête sur l'épaule de L et ses doigts agrippèrent fermement le bras de l'aîné.

« Bon sang, L... Pourquoi ne me hais-tu pas ? »

« Je ne pourrais jamais te haïr, Kira-kun. Tu es mon ami. » Mais il était tellement plus que ça, et Kira ne devait jamais se rendre compte d'une telle pensée scandaleuse. « Je sais que je ne t'ai jamais offert d'occasion de me faire confiance, mais j'espère que Kira-kun le fera à présent. »

Kira se releva et le regarda. « Mais – mais je t'ai menti ! Je ne t'ai jamais dit la vérité, pas une seule fois ! »

« Mais ce n'est pas une raison valable pour te haïr. Et je t'ai menti moi aussi, Kira-kun, alors tu devrais me haïr aussi. » L passa sa main dans le dos de Kira, un sourire délicat joua sur ses lèvres alors qu'il massait les muscles tendus sous ses doigts. Mouillé de larmes, Kira se laissa tomber lentement sous la douceur de la caresse et s'appuya contre lui, ses cheveux chatouillant le cou de L.

« L... »

« Kira-kun... »

Il avait eu tort à de trop nombreux égards, mais il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point la peau de Kira était douce contre la sienne, et combien la silhouette élancée était chaude dans ses bras. Il avait toujours été conscient de la beauté de Kira, étant plutôt difficile à ignorer, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué la vulnérabilité du garçon. Sauf qu'ici, maintenant, il parvenait à voir l'adolescent d'une toute nouvelle façon. Kira était fragile, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé, et L comprit enfin quelles étaient les différentes émotions qu'il ressentait en lui. Son obsession de connaître le secret de Kira. La colère qu'il avait éprouvé lorsqu'il avait su la vérité sur le passé de Kira, lorsqu'il avait su ce que ce salaud lui avait fait... le désir de caresser le garçon qui pleurait...

« … Je ne pourrais jamais te haïr. » C'était vrai. Il était réticent à l'admettre, mais il avait effectivement des sentiments pour le châtain. Ce n'était pas seulement de l'attirance physique, et il n'y avait jamais eu que ça, il pouvait le voir à présent. Kira avait tenu une place dans son cœur depuis le moment même où il avait posé les yeux sur lui, et ses émotions s'étaient seulement renforcées au fil des mois.

Il _aimait_ Kira... et il le voulait. Il voulait goûter à la peau caramel, lécher et marquer le garçon comme le sien. Il voulait... 'Non ! Je ne peux pas ressentir ça ! Kira-kun ne me pardonnerait jamais !'

Et il ne le méritait pas. 'Quel genre de personne suis-je, de toute façon ?' Il avait délibérément blessé Kira, simplement pour découvrir son secret, et l'avait forcé à revivre une expérience traumatisante juste pour se prouver qu'il avait raison. 'Je suis un salaud', se cracha-t-il intérieurement, et il essaya de desserrer son emprise, pour éloigner le garçon de lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait même pas forcer ses bras à se détendre. Bon sang, si au moins il n'avait pas été un putain d'égoïste. 'Je ne peux pas le relâcher... Je veux juste – » Il ne pouvait pas le faire. Songer que quelqu'un d'autre puisse poser la main sur son... sur Kira. Ça le répugnait.

« L ? »

'Oh mon dieu'. La façon dont Kira venait de prononcer son nom... C'était comme si du chocolat liquide s'était écoulé de ses lèvres. Même sa voix était rauque et tendue, il réussit à produire un ronronnement qui semblait naturel de sa voix de baryton. « Kira-kun... » L se força à se concentrer sur autre chose, n'importe quoi, autre que les beaux traits qu'il avait devant lui. Son regard s'abaissa et se posa sur la main gauche ensanglantée de Kira, et la panique refit surface au fond de sa poitrine. « Nous – nous avons besoin de panser ça. Ta main saigne. » L'odeur du sang emplit ses narines, et ses pensées précédentes furent heureusement repoussées dans un coin de son esprit.

Levant la main, Kira se redressa et fronça les sourcils, tout en s'essuyant le visage de son poignet mouillé de larmes et couvert de sang. « Ça ne me fait même pas mal. »

« C'est peut-être vrai, mais je me sentirais mieux si tu me permettais de te panser la main, Kira-kun. » Tendrement, L attrapa le poignet et le tira vers lui, grimaçant lorsque le sang toucha sa peau pâle. « Je ne préfère pas être responsable de ce qui pourrait être tes futures cicatrices. » Et optionnellement, gâcher un si beau corps.

Kira fronça les sourcils. « L, tu n'es pas - » Il s'étouffa soudainement et s'appuya sur son poignet, et une douleur déchira son bras. « L... Je ... » Kira gémit, en proie à de violents vertiges. Grimaçant, il trébucha et ses genoux heurtèrent le bois dur du sol.

« Kira ! » L s'agenouilla à côté de lui et essaya de le soulever, mais il tomba sans énergie dans ses bras et s'effondra sur le plancher. Pris de panique, L entoura de ses bras la taille élancée de Kira et tira le garçon presque inconscient sur ses genoux, se détendant immédiatement contre lui, une grimace sur le visage. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« Je – je suppose que c'est la perte de sang. Ça me donne des vertiges. » Kira laissa échapper un gémissement de dégoût quand il eut la sensation que quelque chose de chaud et collant coulait sur son front. Passant un doigt sur son front, il eut presque un haut-le-cœur à la vue du liquide foncé, mais il se força à rester calme et adressa à L un sourire rassurant. « C'est bon, L. Je vais bien. » Jetant un coup d'œil vers le bas, il supporta le pincement d'horreur qui l'étreignit alors qu'il regardait sa main mutilée, et le sang qui suintait encore de ses coupures profondes.

L fronça les sourcils, sentant une gêne familière s'installer en lui. 'Kira a trop de fierté pour son propre bien'. D'un doigt pâle, L inclina le visage et regarda droit dans les yeux auburn, des yeux qui semblaient toujours savoir exactement ce à quoi il pensait. Ou essayaient de le cacher. « Abstiens-toi de me mentir, Kira-kun. Tu ne vas _pas_ bien. Pas après avoir perdu autant de sang. » Il fronça les sourcils, défiant le garçon de le contredire. Et, même avec le regard voilé par les larmes et par la fatigue, Kira pouvait voir la détermination briller dans les iris sombres qui le regardaient.

« … Bien. »

L hocha brièvement la tête, le soulagement était visible sur son visage. Doucement, il se saisit de la main de Kira et regarda les entailles ensanglantées, incapable de se retenir de grimacer. « Le saignement s'est arrêté, mais nous devons encore panser ça. Les blessures pourraient s'infecter si on ne les traite pas tout de suite. » Jetant un regard autour de lui, L frissonna intérieurement alors qu'il sentait que l'adolescent le suivait de son regard brûlant. Bon sang, ne pouvait-il pas regarder ailleurs ? « As-tu des pansements ? »

« Ouais. Ils doivent être dans l'armoire de la salle de bain. Je vais juste... » Kira entreprit de se lever, mais un vertige troubla une nouvelle fois sa vision. Sifflant, il tomba à la renverse, mais L le rattrapa et l'attira sur ses genoux. Le dévisageant, Kira tenta de s'éloigner, ses mains s'agrippant avec colère aux bras de L. « L. Relâche-moi. »

'Oui,' lui cria son propre esprit. 'Relâche-le !' Mais L appréciait la douce chaleur pressée contre lui, et les cheveux de Kira, poisseux de sang et tout contre sa gorge, chatouillaient la peau d'albâtre. L trouvait tout incroyablement érotique et désirable. A savoir même son nom. Pourtant, il savait se contenir plutôt que de céder à ses désirs... aussi tentants que certains pouvaient l'être. « Tu ne feras rien. Je vais chercher les pansements. » L souleva le châtain, entendit quelques vulgaires protestations, et se réjouit de porter le corps chaud dans ses bras. Avec précaution et tout en s'assurant de ne pas le bousculer, il déposa Kira sur son lit, appuyant une main contre sa poitrine lorsque l'adolescent sembla sur le point de se relever. « Ne bouge pas. »

Sa nature possessive s'enflammait, et son côté protecteur s'éveillait en lui, prêt à plaider pour le bien être de Kira. Le garçon était bien trop têtu, et avait tendance à ignorer les conseils des autres, surtout s'ils avaient pour sujet sa santé et son bien-être. « Je le pense vraiment, Kira-kun. Ne bouge pas. Tu es trop faible pour marcher. »

Ses lèvres étaient pincées, cependant Kira se détendit, et sa main retomba mollement sur la poitrine, sa douce paume et ses longs doigts ne faisant rien d'autre que se resserrer doucement en un poing. L lui adressa un regard sévère avant de descendre du lit et d'aller à la salle de bain, ses mains tremblant continuellement. Il avait ressenti une vague de chaleur le submerger lorsqu'il avait posé sa main sur la poitrine de Kira, et avait eu un besoin pressant, avait voulu lui enlever son débardeur pour toucher la peau soyeuse. Ce qui était évidemment hors de question.

Kira l'entendit fouiller dans son armoire et fronça les sourcils. « Arrête de me traiter comme un enfant, » lui lança-t-il, et les bruits dans la salle de bain se stoppèrent. La lumière fut éteinte et L sortit, un rouleau de bandage blanc à la main.

« Je ne traite pas Kira-kun comme un enfant. Je le traite comme un ami qui a besoin d'assistance médicale. » Il s'assit à côté de Kira, et le châtain soupira en lui tendant la main. L déposa l'extrémité du bandage là où la main n'était pas coupée et, imbibant un tissu de peroxyde d'hydrogène, il essuya doucement la chair ensanglantée de la paume. « Je m'excuse, Kira-kun, » murmura L en entendant les sifflements de douleur, et le cri de colère de son propre esprit. « Un peu de patience. »

S'assurant d'avoir nettoyé tout le sang, L leva la main avec précaution pour inspecter une nouvelle fois les blessures. Il eut un petit soupir, sa panique décroissant lentement. « Tu n'auras pas besoin de points de suture, mais tu t'es vraiment bien amoché, Kira-kun. Tu devras garder ces bandages pendant un certain temps. » Il plaça le bandage autour de sa main, et glissa du coton entre la bande et la paume de Kira, essayant de ne pas blesser le châtain plus que nécessaire. « … Kira-kun ? »

Levant les yeux de sa main, Kira fronça les sourcils. « Ouais ? »

Les pensées se bousculant dans sa tête, L regarda droit dans les yeux de Kira. Il y vit tellement de douleur que cela le troubla. Quelque chose d'autre était aussi caché derrière les pupilles rouges-brunes, mais L ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cela ressemblait à de l'_espoir_. Est-ce que Kira espérait quelque chose à propos de... ce qu'il allait lui dire ? L fronça les sourcils, les yeux fixés sur lui. 'Non. Pas possible.' C'était beaucoup trop improbable. 'La probabilité qu'il s'agisse d'une émotion similaire à l'espoir est inférieure à cinq pour cent. Non. Je – je ne peux pas faire ça. Kira a déjà eu à supporter trop de choses. Ce serait égoïste de ma part de prendre seulement en compte mes sentiments... une nouvelle fois.' Secouant la tête, L pinça ses lèvres et étouffa un cri de frustration. 'Non.' Il avait déjà vu le résultat de faire passer son propre intérêt avant Kira, et il n'allait pas faire deux fois la même erreur. « … Ça ne fait rien. Ce n'est pas important. » Détournant les yeux, L reporta son attention sur la tâche qu'il avait à accomplir, se remerciant de ne pas être capable de rougir. Il était hors de question de lui dire. C'était trop risqué. Il refusait de faire du mal à Kira plus qu'il n'en avait déjà fait... même si cela signifiait ne jamais divulguer ses sentiments pour le bel et séduisant adolescent. Il préférait plutôt souffrir en silence.

« Tu mens. »

L leva les yeux, surpris, et sa détermination vacilla lorsqu'il vit le regard entendu braqué sur lui. Il y avait une certaine compréhension dans les yeux de Kira... et ça lui faisait un peu peur. « Je ne mens pas, Kira-kun. Ce n'était rien d'important. Maintenant, reste assis et laisse-moi finir de te nettoyer. Tu es couvert de sang. » L attrapa un chiffon qu'il avait imbibé d'eau tiède et le porta jusqu'au visage de Kira, qui lui se pencha pour permettre au tissu d'effleurer sa peau tachée de sang, même si son regard était toujours sévère. Et L en était pleinement conscient. Tout comme il était conscient que chaque infime contact du bout de ses doigts sur la joue de Kira provoquait une petite décharge électrique dans sa main.

« L. » Kira se pencha sous le toucher de l'autre, et L dut serrer les dents pour retenir un sifflement de plaisir. « Tu n'as pas à inquiéter de me blesser. Je suis beaucoup plus fort que ce que tu peux penser. »

L savait ce qu'il essayait de faire. Kira utilisait ses dons de manipulation, ceux qu'il employait souvent avec les plus jeunes et en particulier avec les filles, et auxquels généralement L résistait. Mais il était difficile de résister à cette douce voix, surtout avec ces magnifiques yeux caramels qui le transperçaient. « Bien sûr que tu es fort. En pensant au passé de Kira-kun, je suis même étonné de voir à quel point tu es fort. Mais je – non. Je ne peux pas le faire. »

Saisissant ses épaules, L éloigna l'adolescent de lui, ignorant la chaleur qui se propageait dans ses bras par ce simple toucher. « Je ne peux pas. »

« Tu ne peux pas quoi ? » Kira haussa un sourcil. « Est-ce que tu me caches quelque chose ? C'est le cas, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu penses que ce quelque chose pourrait me faire du mal si je le savais. »

L avait envie de crier, mais il ne savait pas si cela aurait été un cri de joie ou de peur. « … Kira-kun est trop intelligent pour son propre bien. »

Kira lui sourit, mais son visage se rembrunit bien vite. « Qu'allais-tu me dire ? » Se rapprochant de lui, il posa une main sur l'épaule de L, hésitant à enserrer la chemise ensanglantée entre ses doigts. L essaya de parler, mais son corps fin fut parcouru par un embarrassant frémissement d'excitation. Avec Kira à genoux devant lui, genoux écartés et yeux étincelants, il avait sous les yeux une image très séduisante, qui lui procura d'agréables picotements tout au long de son aine. Il était douloureusement conscient d'à quel point ils étaient proches, et sentir les battements du cœur de Kira sous ses doigts ne l'aida pas. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent dans un doux gémissement, et ses mains le démangeaient de vouloir attraper Kira par les cheveux pour l'embrasser.

La chaleur dans la chambre semblait croître à chaque seconde, se transformant en une flamme qui brûlait entre eux, et il dut se concentrer intensément afin d'étouffer les sentiments qui s'éveillaient au fond de lui et faisaient bouillir son sang. Mais le garçon en face de lui était surnaturellement beau, et un air sauvage résonnait en lui, un pouvoir contre-nature qui l'embellissait avec le sang qui avait éclaboussé sa peau et ses yeux couleur d'ambre uniques, et il était si proche... ce serait si facile...

« L, dis-moi – hey ! » La mâchoire de Kira se décrocha sous le choc lorsque des mains pâles attrapèrent ses hanches pour le repousser sur le lit. L s'assit sur lui à califourchon, tout son décorum évaporé, et Kira laissa échapper un petit cri alors que des doigts osseux s'entortillaient dans ses cheveux, enlevant les mèches tâchées de sang de son visage, révélant pleinement ses yeux glacés d'ambre brûlé. « Qu– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » glapit-il. « L ? »

L'interpellé se contenta de le fixer, le regard sauvage, son apparence désintéressée ruinée par l'expression de faim sur son visage. L entendit sa respiration hachée, ses halètements, mais son regard était fermement verrouillé à celui du garçon étendu sous lui. « Putain – Kira – » haleta-t-il, laissant échapper un grognement. « Je ne peux pas tenir plus longtemps ! » Il jeta un coup d'œil désireux à Kira, avant de se pencher pour capturer les lèvres humides entre les siennes. Glapissant, Kira le regarda choqué, et ses yeux s'agrandirent encore plus quand il sentit L glisser sa langue dans sa bouche.

« Mmm ! »

L explora la bouche de sa langue, effleurant le palais et passant sur les dents, et entendit un soupir étouffé de Kira. Faisant glisser les cheveux entre ses doigts, il déplaça sa main jusqu'à l'arrière de la tête de Kira et approfondit le baiser, ravalant un grognement sourd alors que la langue de Kira venait de commencer à batailler avec la sienne.

Se pressant contre l'adolescent, L gémit alors que des mains glissèrent timidement dans son dos, et que des bras minces s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, les doigts agrippant les cheveux de sa nuque.

Mais les simples touchers ne suffisaient pas.

Un grognement sourd résonna au fond de sa gorge, et L se détacha de l'adolescent, assez longtemps pour voir l'expression effrayée de Kira, avant d'enfouir sa tête dans le cou du garçon, enfonçant ses incisives dans la chair tendre et douce. Kira gémit, sentant une langue tracer de petits cercles sensuels sur les ecchymoses de la morsure. « Putain... » Son dos s'arqua lorsque L suçota sa peau, avant de la mordiller doucement. « Ahh- » Sa main se resserra sur les cheveux de L, et les dents mordirent plus fort la peau bronzée en retour. « Ahh ! L- ! »

Ce fut entendre Kira prononcer son nom qui le ramena à la réalité. Se forçant à radoucir son emprise, L se redressa sur ses coudes et regarda la silhouette immobile sur le lit. Le regard sauvage, les joues de Kira étaient roses, alors que le reste de son visage conservait sa belle couleur d'or pâle. Ses lèvres, entrouvertes, laissaient échapper de petits halètements, lesquels provoquaient à L des frissons. Un mince filet de salive coulait jusque sur son menton, et son cou, rouge, était incrusté de petites marques de dents. Alors que L le regardait, des larmes se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux d'ambre et commencèrent à couler sur son visage, laissant deux sillons humides sur ses joues. Les bras de Kira se desserrèrent de son cou, mais ses doigts restèrent agrippés à ses cheveux, alors qu'un froncement de sourcil se formait sur son visage confus. « L - ? Pourquoi... ? »

« Kira-kun - » Les yeux de L s'écarquillèrent et l'horreur brilla au fond de ses orbes sombres. « Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça... » murmura-t-il. « Je n'aurais pas dû... » Le martèlement de son cœur dans sa poitrine se stoppa soudain, juste comme ça. Se penchant, L posa une main sur Kira et tenta d'arrêter le tremblement de ses jambes, observant la lueur d'horreur dans les yeux de Kira se muer en une expression plus calme. « Kira... ? Tout va bien ? »

« L... pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ? »

« Quoi ? » L le regarda, stupéfait. Ce n'était pas la question qui l'avait surpris, mais plutôt la façon dont Kira l'avait posée. Une sorte de son doux, presque plein d'espoir était sous-jacent à la question . Mais, ce n'était pas possible... n'est-ce pas ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible. La probabilité que Kira ait _apprécié _son baiser était inférieure à cinq pour cent, à la limite de l'impossible ! Mais non seulement, Kira n'avait pas résisté... mais il avait aussi retourné ses avances, allant jusqu'à lui rendre son baiser. Sauf si Kira avait eu une défaillance dans sa rationalité, ce dont L doutait fortement, il n'y avait qu'une seule explication logique. 'Mais ça ne peut pas être possible,' lui cria son esprit alors que son cœur plaidait le contraire. 'Ça ne se peut pas... mais alors, pourquoi Kira n'a-t-il pas résisté ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas refusé mes avances ? Est-ce que... Est-ce que Kira m'aime bien lui aussi ?'

Ce fut seulement après avoir remarqué l'expression choquée sur le visage du châtain que L réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. À voix haute. Kira avait donc entendu _chacun _de ses mots. « Oh... eh bien... c'est intéressant, » murmura-t-il. 'Merde'. Ses chances devaient avoir été réduites à néant, à coup sûr.

« L... tu – viens-tu juste de dire que tu – que tu m'aimais bien ? » Kira était aussi immobile qu'une statue, ses yeux ronds comme des billes et ses lèvres mi-ouvertes dans ce qui ressemblait à un sourire choqué. « Est-ce que... est-ce que c'est vrai, L ? »

Incertain, L s'assit sur les hanches de Kira et fronça les sourcils au plus jeune, mais ne put rien trouver d'autre que de la sincérité dans les yeux qui le regardaient. Kira semblait honnêtement _heureux_ de la possibilité que L puisse l'apprécier. « Est-ce que cela te rend heureux ? » Il posa une main sur la joue de Kira, et fit glisser son pouce sur les lèvres charnues. « Kira-kun, je ne veux pas te faire souffrir mais si... si ça peut te rendre heureux, alors - »

« Heureux ? Pour l'amour de _Kami_, L... Tu ne comprends donc rien ? » Se redressant, Kira jeta son bras libre autour de L et enfouit son visage dans la poitrine de l'aîné, ignorant le glapissement surpris de celui-ci. Kira... était heureux ? Il essaya de l'ignorer, mais le bonheur jaillissait de sa poitrine et ses lèvres se courbèrent en un sourire. Quand de chaudes larmes trempèrent sa chemise déjà tachée, il enlaça rapidement l'adolescent, posant son menton sur les cheveux acajou indisciplinés. Le tenir ainsi... que Kira lui fasse assez confiance pour lui permettre ça... L ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux.

« Est-ce que Ki- »

« Raito. »

« … Raito ? »

« C'est... mon vrai nom... Yagami Raito... »

Il n'avait même pas eu à lui demander. Démêlant les doigts bronzés de ses cheveux, L les porta à ses lèvres et déposa un doux baiser sur la peau lisse. « Raito-kun. » Oh, il préférait largement ça à Kira. _Raito_, ça glissait sur sa langue, un peu comme du chocolat. « En anglais, la prononciation est Light. Et pour le nom de famille, ça donne 'Dieu de la nuit'. » Comme c'était approprié. Cela lui allait beaucoup mieux que son pseudonyme, qui signifiait littéralement 'tueur'. « Mais, pourquoi m'as-tu... » Il s'arrêta net dans son élan. Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison qui expliquerait que Raito lui ait confié son vrai nom. Non seulement, c'était un signe d'ultime confiance, mais c'était aussi quelque chose de plus. De _beaucoup_ plus. « Je compte pour Raito-kun, » murmura-t-il. C'était incroyable. Mais apparemment, pas autant qu'il se l'imaginait. « Je n'avais jamais pensé ça possible. »

« Alors, tu es un _baka_. Bien sûr que tu comptes pour moi. Mais, L, je- »

L ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Ses lèvres étaient sur celles de Raito avant que celui-ci n'ait pu prononcer un mot de plus, et sa langue glissa dans la bouche chaude du garçon. Le faisant tomber brutalement sur le lit, L dévora rapidement la peau douce, gémissant alors que la saveur de cannelle inondait sa bouche. C'était tout Raito, ce goût si délicieux, mais il ne pouvait pas se satisfaire de ça. « Raito-kun... » L lécha sa lèvre inférieure et se pencha, se maintenant au-dessus de la silhouette frêle. Il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière, il venait de s'en rendre compte. Il lui avait déjà avoué son amour... eh bien, 'plus ou moins' pour Raito, même si c'était un accident, et, s'il ne l'avait pas arrêté, L avait une bonne idée de ce que Raito aurait pu lui dire. Mais, plus qu'une confession de ses sentiments les plus intimes, L savait que Raito avait besoin d'une preuve pour confirmer sa déclaration, de la plus puissante des façons qu'il pouvait lui donner. « Je tiens à te faire plaisir, » murmura-t-il. « Me laisserais-tu faire ça, Raito-kun ? »

Un reflet de peur apparut rapidement dans les yeux d'ambre. « L. Je – je ne suis pas - » Il grimaça. C'était une chose, de l'embrasser. Mais c'était tout autre chose à supporter que ce que voulait L, même si celui-ci savait que Raito la souhaitait, au fond. « Je ne peux pas - »

« Je pense que si, » chuchota L. « Raito-kun a besoin de ça, je crois. Sinon, le souvenir de son père continuera de le hanter. » Il fit courir son doigt le long du cou de Raito, le rythme cardiaque s'accélérant à son contact. « Laisse-moi changer ça. »

« Mais... L, je– je suis juste- »

L vit la peur illuminer ses yeux, et il lui tarda d'enlever ce sentiment des iris acajou. Il était facile de deviner pourquoi Raito avait peur. La dernière personne à l'avoir touché intimement avait été son bâtard de père, et L voyait rouge à chaque fois qu'il pensait à la façon dont l'homme avait osé porter la main sur _son_ Raito-kun. Mais le seul moyen pour lui de se débarrasser d'une telle colère était d'aider Raito à supprimer sa peur de l'intimité physique, qu'il savait hanter le garçon. Bien sûr, Raito était prêt à l'embrasser, ais L pouvait dire que c'était seulement tant que sa propension à être rassurant était communicative. 'Et tout ça, c'est de la faute de son père. Ce salaud.'

« Raito-kun, je te promets d'arrêter si ça devient trop dur pour toi. Mais... pourrais-tu juste me laisser essayer ? Je veux t'aider. »

« Et tu me veux moi, » murmura Raito, et les battements du cœur de L décélérèrent lorsqu'il entendit la voix calme de son ami. « Tu ne me demanderais pas de faire ça si ça n'était pas le cas. »

« C'est vrai. Je te veux, Raito-kun. » L prit une profonde inspiration, repoussant son impatiente excitation. « Mais je suis prêt à attendre si tu penses que toi, tu ne l'es pas. » Une main se posa sur sa bouche, lui coupant la parole. Plus que surpris, L regarda, choqué, Raito sourire doucement et retirer sa main.

« Tu le promets ? D'arrêter, je veux dire. »

Une vague de chaleur submergea sa poitrine, et L se pencha tranquillement en avant, se plaçant entre les jambes de Raito. « Si Raito-kun souhaite sincèrement que je m'arrête, alors oui. » Doucement, L attrapa le menton de Raito et l'attira à son visage, leurs lèvres n'étant plus espacées que par quelques centimètres. « Mais, j'espère qu'il ne voudra pas ça. Il réduisit l'espace entre leurs bouches et fit se rencontrer leurs lèvres. Celles-ci se déplacèrent lentement les unes contre les autres et leurs langues s'effleurèrent légèrement, et Raito gémit dans la bouche de L alors que l'aîné mordait gentiment ses lèvres. Des mains plongèrent dans les cheveux corbeau, tirant les mèches dans tous les sens, et L gémit alors que le corps svelte de Raito se pressait contre lui, frottant leurs aines vêtues l'une contre l'autre. Mais il y avait beaucoup de temps pour ça, et il se devait d'aller lentement, pour l'amour de Raito. Appuyant ses mains sur les hanches de l'adolescent, L déposa de doux baisers sur son visage, avant de descendre lentement de la bouche vers la courbe du cou de Raito, jouant sur cette zone érogène qu'il avait découvert chez lui avec ses dents et sa langue.

« Ahh... L... » Raito se tordait contre lui, ses ongles s'accrochant dans le cuir chevelu de L. « Putain – je me sens - » Sa voix se brisa alors que la bouche de L descendait plus bas, ses lèvres s'appuyant sur le creux de son cou. Jetant un coup d'oeil sur lui, L suçota la peau et vit l'éclair d'excitation traverser le regard de Raito. Ricanant, L entreprit d'aspirer plus fort la peau et le châtain s'arqua sous lui, laissant échapper un miaulement. « L – tu – aghh - » Il serra les dents et enfonça ses ongles dans les bras de L, au risque de blesser la peau d'albâtre. Mais L s'en fichait.

Passant sa main dans les cheveux de Raito, il lui fit tourner la tête sur le côté et enfonça ses dents dans la chair tendre, avant de tracer de sa langue des cercles sur la zone rougissante. Son autre main, toujours posée sur la hanche, finit par glisser sous le débardeur pour aller caresser la peau soyeuse, son toucher provoquant sous ses doigts de la chair de poule. « L... s'il-te-plaît... » Raito frissonna. Un sourire étirant ses lèvres, L écarta sa bouche de la peau si tentante et regarda l'adolescent haleter pour tenter de retrouver son souffle, et son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit le châtain rougi, tâché au cou par une marque rouge sombre.

« Raito-kun s'amuse. » L leva la main et alla toucher la marque rouge. Se laissant aller contre lui avec un gémissement, Raito sourit légèrement et posa sa tête sur la poitrine de L.

« Diable, oui. »

Ricanant, L posa sa main sur sa poitrine et le repoussa, le forçant à se rallonger sur le lit.

« L – qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Les pupilles de Raito brillèrent instantanément de panique, mais L l'embrassa doucement sur la joue et passa ses doigts dans la frange de mèches sauvages acajou.

« Raito-kun parle un peu trop. » Faisant courir ses doigts sur la poitrine de Raito, L saisit le bas du débardeur noir du garçon, et le souleva de façon significative, lui offrant un sourire séduisant. Les sourcils froncés, Raito se redressa pour pouvoir retirer le débardeur par-dessus sa tête et le jeter plus loin, grelottant alors que sa peau nue était exposée à l'air frais. « Magnifique... » L ronronna, se léchant les lèvres. « Raito-kun a un très beau corps. »

« Il n'est pas si magnifique. »

Le regard perçant de L se porta sur lui, et Raito sentit son cœur vaciller. « Si, il l'est. Raito-kun ne devrait pas sous-estimer sa beauté de cette façon. Bien que... » Son expression devint soudainement lubrique, et ses yeux brumeux se plissèrent, « je connaisse un moyen de le rendre encore plus attrayant. » Lui adressant un sourire sombre, L tourna les yeux vers la belle et parfaite poitrine dorée de son ami, et commença à frotter paresseusement ses doigts sur la peau douce. Avec le bronzage qu'elle avait, la peau de Raito semblait faite de miel, et ses mamelons avaient durcis, sombres bourgeons d'or obscur possédant une légère touche de rose. Ce n'était qu'une source d'inspiration de plus pour L.

« L, qu'est-ce que tu – ahh ! » Le dos de Raito claqua contre le lit, et ses gémissements rauques sonnèrent comme une musique aux oreilles de L. Souriant, Il donna à la pointe du mamelon tendu un autre contact doux, et lécha la peau rougie, arrachant un autre cri à l'adolescent haletant. « L... Bon sang... » Raito encercla de ses bras le cou de L, essayant de ne pas crier alors que son mamelon était englouti par une bouche chaude et humide. « Ahh – ahhh - » Il fit glisser ses mains sur le dos de L, et la peau fraîche frémit sous ses paumes. L frissonna sous la touche brûlante, et il suça avec plus de force le bourgeon, tout en dessinant de petits cercles, d'un doigt, autour de l'autre. « L – s'il-te-plaît – c'est trop ! » Raito tira sur les cheveux de L, essayant de déloger la bouche délicieusement chaude de l'aîné de son mamelon, mais des mains pâles se saisirent de ses poignets et les retirèrent de la chevelure corbeau. Les épinglant ensuite au lit, L changea de cible et prit l'autre bourgeon en bouche, action empreinte d'une férocité possessive. Raito pouvait la sentir, dans la façon brutale qu'avait L de faire tourbillonner sa langue, et cela l'excitait avec intensité.

C'était effrayant aussi.

Cette brutalité était différente, parce que c'était _L_ qui lui faisait ces choses, mais Raito ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se rappeler de quelle façon, rude, son père l'avait réclamé... non. Il secoua la tête, chassant ces idées pernicieuses par une porte métaphorique. Il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur, ou d'hésiter, parce qu'il s'agissait de L. Et il savait qu'il n'allait pas lui faire du mal.

« Raito-kun pense à quelque chose. »

Clignant des yeux, Raito rougit lorsqu'il vit ceux gris-noirs scotché sur lui, le regard intense plongé dans le sien. L se pencha et effleura de ses doigts les lèvres de Raito. Bien sûr, il savait à quoi avait pensé le châtain. C'était douloureusement évident, avec cette lueur terrifiée, au fond de ses yeux, qui semblait en train de batailler contre la rageuse hormone appelée luxure. Il vit la terreur disparaître, et fut intérieurement soulagé; cela rendait les choses plus faciles pour Raito-kun, et pour lui, s'il n'avait pas à craindre d'être trop rude avec l'adolescent. « Tes yeux sont... très faciles à lire, » dit-il en riant.

Raito rougit, et ses joues flambèrent d'autant plus lorsque L fit courir sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure du châtain. Soufflant un air chaud dans l'oreille de Raito, L posa une main sur la hanche du garçon et agrippa ses doigts à l'élastique du bas de pyjama lâche, adressant à l'adolescent un regard entendu. « Est-ce que tout va bien si je continue ? »

Même s'il pouvait sentir un frisson de terreur parcourir ses veines, Raito hocha la tête et se ré-étendit sur le lit, regardant son aîné de ses yeux bridés caramel. La main arachnéenne de L glissa sur le devant du pantalon, planant un moment au-dessus de la peau douce avant de tirer le bas en coton vers le bas.

Voir les longues jambes minces de Raito et ses cuisses joliment musclées était loin d'être suffisant pour le faire venir, mais le renflement qu'il vit sous le boxer du plus jeune lui rappela douloureusement le sien, prisonnier de son jean usé et n'aspirant qu'à être libéré. 'Non ! Je dois être patient ! Il s'agit de Raito, pas de moi,' se rappela sévèrement L.

« ...L ? Qu- qu'est-ce que tu – eh bien – vas faire ? »

Levant les yeux, L lui adressa un bref sourire et accrocha ses doigts à l'élastique du boxer de Raito. « Te créer un souvenir, Raito-kun. » Il tira sur le sous-vêtement, et celui-ci rejoignit rapidement le pantalon. Érigée fièrement entre ses jambes, la verge de Raito était d'une taille impressionnante, L devait l'admettre, bien que la sienne soit, honnêtement, un peu plus grande. Prudemment, surveillant chaque réaction de l'adolescent, L fit glisser un doigt sur le gland recouvert de liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Raito remua instantanément, et ses traits se tendirent dans un gémissement sourd. « Si sensible... » L toucha un peu plus la peau fiévreuse, jusqu'à ce qu'il agrippe finalement l'excitation de Raito d'une main, et le châtain se tordit sur le lit, haletant et laissant fuser des miaulements d'entre ses lèvres meurtries.

« Oh mon Dieu – L – _s'il-te-plaît_. » Raito tenta de s'éloigner de la touche brûlante, mais L retenait toujours d'une main ses poignets contre l'oreiller.

« Patience, Raito-kun. » Retirant son autre main de la chair ardente, L la posa sur la hanche de Raito, l'immobilisant avec efficacité sur le lit. Il avait vraiment réussi à rendre la situation plus érotique.

« L – fais quelque chose ! N'importe quoi ! » plaida Raito, et sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un soupir bruyant quand une humidité chaude se referma sur l'extrémité de sa verge. Rejetant sa tête en arrière, ses hanches tentèrent de se soulever du lit, mais la main encore posée sur sa hanche les maintinrent en place.

L se remercia intérieurement pour sa force surprenante. Glissant sa langue sur la verge chaude, il lapa doucement le liquide salé et entendit Raito gémir, sa silhouette frêle frissonnant. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans son oreiller, et ses hanches se relevèrent, mais la main de L était ferme sur sa hanche, et la bouche de L descendit plus bas sur la chair de Raito, englobant petit à petit le sexe du garçon. « _Ahhn – L -_ » Ce fut comme un ronronnement qui échappa des lèvres tremblantes de Raito, et L sourit. Bougeant sa tête de haut en bas, il dévora la verge salée, la léchant de sa langue avec une ferveur anormale. Le goût de Raito était délicieux, bien meilleur que n'importe quelle sucrerie qu'il ait jamais mangée !

« L – Je ne peux pas – Je ne peux pas tenir plus longtemps - ! » s'écria tout à coup Raito alors que L l'avait profondément pris en bouche, sa bouche si douce, incroyablement chaude et humide. « Putain – L – _ahhh _! » Il cria et se libéra dans la bouche de L. L sourit et avala le liquide chaud, le goût était énormément différent des sucreries habituelles qu'il dévorait. Et il l'aima.

« Raito-kun... » L s'appuya sur une main, et s'essuya la bouche. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Il regarda l'adolescent rouge, et fut content de ce qu'il vit. Raito était affalé sur le matelas, la tête tournée de côté, les joues brillant d'un joli rose. Les yeux sépia étaient vitreux, à moitié fermés, et les lèvres rougies étaient légèrement entrouvertes et frémissaient à chaque halètements de Raito.

« Je – je vais bien. » Raito le regarda les yeux brillant, à travers des cheveux ambre trempés de sueur. Penché au-dessus de lui, L déplaça une de ses mèches sur le côté de son visage et embrassa la joue du garçon.

« Tu es très beau, Raito-kun. » Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du garçon, l'empêchant de répliquer à son compliment. Glissant sa langue entre les lèvres meurtries, L explora la bouche de l'adolescent, et grogna doucement lorsque la langue de Raito rencontra la sienne. « Raito-kun... » L sentit son inconfort croître au niveau de son aine, et celui-ci ne fit que grandir alors que la langue de Raito passait et repassait dans sa bouche. « Raito-kun, je - » Il pouvait sentir une force exercée contre son pantalon, et Raito dut la sentir aussi, car il brisa le baiser et regarda L, une grimace choquée peinte sur son visage.

« … L ? »

Eh bien, cela compliquait définitivement les choses. L s'attendait à de l'insoumission de la part de l'adolescent, mais l'horreur dans ses yeux était presque trop présente pour qu'il puisse la supporter. Il savait que ça n'avait rien de personnel, mais cela faisait quand même mal. 'Il semble que j'ai à convaincre Raito de coucher avec moi'. L grimaça intérieurement. Ça allait probablement se révéler difficile. « ...Raito-kun. » Saisissant les épaules du garçon, L effleura de ses lèvres le cou de Raito, dont le pouls rapide était facilement audible sous le toucher. « Comme je suis sûr que Raito-kun peut le sentir, je suis excité. Si possible, je voudrais me débarrasser de ce problème. » L entendit Raito haleter; cela se révélait définitivement difficile. « Je voudrais coucher avec toi, Raito-kun. Je sais que ça peut t'effrayer, mais- »

« Stop. » Raito lui lança un regard noir. « Contente-toi de t'arrêter. » Posant une main sur la poitrine de L, ses doigts se crispèrent sur la chemise usée, et il tira le plus vieux vers lui, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles de L. « L... normalement, je n'admettrais jamais quelque chose comme ça, mais... j'ai peur, L, » chuchota Raito. « Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire ça. »

L grimaça. Bien sûr, Raito avait peur. Mais, peur ou pas, c'était quelque chose qu'il devait affronter. « Ton père t'a blessé, Raito-kun. » Son regard durcit légèrement alors que Raito allait protester. « Ce qu'il t'a fait... C'était honteux. Tu n'aurais pas dû endurer ça. Et je peux comprendre pourquoi tu as peur, mais... » S'arrêtant, L posa une main sur la joue du châtain. « Je veux t'aider, Raito-kun. Et je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. S'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi t'aider. »

Il y eut un long silence. Les yeux de Raito continuaient d'observer L, et L le regardait en retour, son cœur se resserrant à chaque seconde écoulée. Il ne pouvait pas dire ce que Raito pensait, c'était comme s'il y avait un voile sur le visage du garçon, et que celui-ci recouvrait même ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas apercevoir d'émotion sur le visage anormalement calme de Raito, et cela l'inquiétait. L détestait ne pas savoir ce que Raito pensait, et, comme c'était le cas, cette situation le rendit d'autant plus nerveux.

« L... » Raito posa une main sur la sienne, et le masque se brisa. Les larmes coulèrent, donnant aux iris d'ambre une belle lueur, et ruisselèrent sur ses joues, mouillant les doigts de L. « Tu ne peux pas comprendre ma douleur, ni même ma peur. L'idée d'avoir des relations sexuelles... » Il frémit, le regard effrayé. « Ça me fait peur, L. Plus que tout. »

L fronça les sourcils. Raito disait la vérité, il le savait, et cela le fit se sentir encore plus coupable, d'abord pour vouloir coucher avec lui, ensuite pour mettre Raito dans cette situation. Le sexe effrayait Raito. Son père l'avait violé, un acte que personne ne devrait avoir à subir, et pourtant, Raito avait dû souffrir pour le supporter, avant de le garder _secret_ pendant des mots. Pour aggraver les choses, L l'avait forcé à revivre cette expérience, et maintenant, l'avait amené à la limite dont il n'était pas certain que Raito était prêt à franchir. Aussi égoïste qu'il était, il ne voulait pas forcer Raito à faire quelque chose qu'il n'était pas prêt à faire, même si cela signifiait pour lui de devoir se retenir. Il l'avait déjà vu assez brisé pour la soirée. 'Ça pourrait être assez, pour le moment. J'ai dépassé les limites en allant aussi loin. Je ne sais pas si je-'.

« Je vais coucher avec toi. »

La voix était effrayée, appréhensive, terrifiée même, mais Raito avait prononcé les mots clairement, avec force et détermination. L mit ses pensées de côté et ses yeux s'agrandirent, sa main se crispant sur la joue de Raito.

« Est-ce que Raito-kun est sérieux ? Ce n'est pas une blague, ou n'importe quelle chose cruelle que tu peux me faire, n'est-ce pas ? » chuchota L, et Raito secoua lentement la tête. Cela semblait presque trop beau pour être vrai, ce que Raito lui avait dit, mais le garçon le regardait avec sincérité. Il ne mentait pas. « Tu vas coucher avec moi, » répéta L, et un sourire léger se répandit sur le visage de Raito.

« Oui. Tu avais raison... Je – j'ai besoin de faire ça. J'ai besoin de faire ça pour faire face à ma peur... » Raito eut un soupir tremblant. « Et moi, je veux... »

« Raito-kun... » L caressa sa joue, regardant les émotions batailler dans les yeux de Raito. Ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple que ça. Raito s'était offert à lui Avec peu, voire presque pas de persuasion de sa part. Pour être vraiment honnête, L s'était attendu à ce que le châtain lui hurle dessus et lui profère des menaces de mort. Pas à ça ! Mais il y avait encore une lueur d'hésitation dans ses yeux, et les coins de sa bouche étaient affaissés dans ce qui ressemblait à une grimace, bien qu'il essaya de la cacher. « Raito-kun, es-tu – es-tu sûr ? Je ne veux pas te forcer à faire ce que tu ne veux pas. »

Ses lèvres étaient pincées, mais son regard s'adoucit. « Tu dis ça... » Il secoua la tête, et un sourire joua sur ses lèvres. « Et c'est plus que ce que mon père a fait. Il ne m'a jamais donné de choix, L. Pas une seule fois. Et je- » Sa voix tremblait, et ses doigts posés contre la poitrine de L agrippèrent plus fermement sa chemise. Raito semblait lutter, et, à en juger par ses yeux brillant par à-coup de rouge, c'était contre quelque chose de sérieux. Ses yeux ne faisaient jamais ça à moins que Raito soit en colère, ou désespéré. « Je... veux faire ça. »

Un peu plus fort qu'un murmure, la voix de Raito parvint à peine aux oreilles de L, mais celui-ci entendit quand même ce que le garçon avait dit. « Raito... veut faire ça ? »

Raito sourit faiblement, son hésitation douloureusement évidente. « Oui. Je te veux, L. Plus que n'importe quelle chose que j'ai pu vouloir avant. Alors, pouvons-nous simplement... faire ça ? Avant que je ne change d'avis. »

L le regarda, stupéfait. Alors que Raito l'attirait à lui et glissait sa langue dans sa bouche, L rejoua mentalement ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et sentit la joie inonder sa poitrine. 'Raito-kun veut coucher avec moi !' Joyeusement, il pressa ses lèvres contre celles du garçon, et ses mains plongèrent dans les cheveux du garçon. Glissant entre ses jambes, L les écarta et sentit la verge de Raito appuyée contre sa jambe. Sa propre excitation se contracta au contact, le faisant gémir, et il se sépara de la bouche de Raito, avant de regarder l'adolescent. « Raito-kun. »

« L... enlève ton haut. Je veux te voir. » Raito imprima une petite saccade sur le coton blanc, et L sourit. Saisissant le bas de sa chemise, il l'arracha pratiquement de son corps et la jeta, appréciant le regard de Raito posé sur son torse pâle. Rougissant, il fit glisser sa main sur la poitrine de L, et celui-ci ravala un gémissement en sentant la peau satinée contre la sienne. « Mon Dieu, L... C'est toi qui est beau, » soupira Raito. Ses doigts encerclèrent un mamelon rose pâle, effleurant tout doucement la peau, avant de descendre plus bas. Lorsque les doigts de Raito atteignirent la ceinture de L, l'aîné grogna et saisit la main baladeuse, la faisant s'arrêter.

'Raito ne peut pas savoir ce que ça me fait'. Il mordit sa langue, retenant un gémissement. C'était déjà difficile de devoir regarder dans les superbes yeux d'ambre de Raito, mais sentir ces doigts effilés suffisait à le rendre fou ! « Je peux t'assurer, Raito-kun, que si tu ne t'arrêtes pas, je ne pourrai pas me contrôler. »

« Oh – désolé. » Non seulement ses joues avaient rougi, mais la rougeur se propageait le long de son cou aussi. L pensa que c'était mignon, de voir le châtain aussi troublé, et dans un tel désarroi. Raito, même si c'était une façade, était toujours impeccablement vêtu, avec ses cheveux toujours impeccablement peignés et ses vêtements sans un seul pli. À présent, il était l'exact contraire, les cheveux éparpillés autour de son visage et totalement nu, sa peau colorée d'un pâle rose. Regarder simplement l'adolescent ne permit que d'alimenter le feu de son aine, comme si penser à lui n'était pas suffisant.

« Raito-kun... » Atteignant l'entre-jambe de l'adolescent, L caressa doucement la verge molle et la sentit tressauter dans sa main. Raito était étonnamment sensible à son contact, non pas qu'il s'en plaignait. Raito non plus, semblait-il. Sifflant, le châtain enfonça ses ongles dans le bras de L, alors que son membre revenait lentement à la vie, le liquide pré-éjaculatoire coulant sur les doigts de L, les rendant glissant sur la peau chaude. Ce fut seulement lorsque son érection fut pleine que L retira sa main, se frottant ses doigts glissant les uns contre les autres, Le liquide bavant en outre sur sa peau. « Je vais te préparer maintenant, Raito-kun. » Levant la jambe du garçon, L toucha de la pointe d'un doigt l'entrée serrée de Raito, mais hésita. Le visage de Raito lui renvoyait un froncement de sourcils inquiet, même sa frange ne pouvait entièrement dissimuler la panique dans ses yeux. « Raito-kun, s'il-te-plaît, détends-toi, » plaida L. « Si tu ne te détends pas, il y a une très grande possibilité que je puisse te faire mal. » Et ce n'était _pas_ quelque chose qu'il voulait. Cela ne le traumatiserait sans doute que davantage.

Prenant une grande inspiration tremblante, Raito se força à sourire et saisit la nuque de L, l'attirant à lui pour lécher de sa langue la lèvre pâle. « Je ne vais pas pouvoir être plus détendu que ça, » murmura-t-il. « Tu peux te contenter de simplement le faire. »

« … si Raito-kun le souhaite. »

L glissa sans avertissement un doigt en lui, et Raito se tortilla. Il n'y avait pas de douleur, mais il était mal à l'aise, pour ne pas mentionner qu'il était diablement terrifié. Le doigt en lui s'étendait, poussant toujours plus loin dans le trou serré, et L le scrutait intensément. Raito ne semblait pas souffrir pour l'instant, mais L savait que c'était une chose à venir. Il était plutôt bien doté, et Raito n'avait eu qu'un seul rapport sexuel auparavant, sans aucune préparation ou autre chose pouvant être considéré comme de la préparation. Raito était, en quelque sorte, vierge, ce qui signifiait qu'il subirait la douleur de la première fois. Pas seulement ça, mais L devait être sûr, tout en essayant de ne pas lui faire de mal, de ne pas laisser à l'adolescent une plus grosse cicatrice émotionnelle que nécessaire. « Est-ce que Raito-kun va bien ? »

« Ou- ouais. Contente-toi de continuer. »

Essayant d'être doux, L glissa un autre doigt dans la chaleur moite qui enveloppait déjà son index, grognant comme la chair de soie frotta érotiquement contre lui. La sensation d'étroitesse autour de ses doigts était presque trop lourde à supporter, et il retint un gémissement, ajoutant un autre doigt, poussant et étirant l'anneau plissé du muscle. Raito laissa finalement échapper un petit cri effrayé, son visage se tordant de douleur à chaque allée et venue des doigts de L. « Ahh – L – ça fait _mal_... »

« _Gomenaisai_, Raito-kun. J'essaie de ne pas te faire de mal, » murmura L, la voix brisée. Les yeux gris-noir s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il retirait ses doigts de leur gaine. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire. Son corps l'appelait à ça, _aspirait_ à ça, mais il ne pouvait pas supporter de causer plus de douleur à Raito. Mais il fallait continuer. L savait qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de se retenir. Prendre Raito était une idée trop tentante.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était d'essayer de faire de son mieux pour être doux.

Tâtonnant la fermeture éclair de son jean, L enleva son pantalon baggy et l'envoya de côté d'un coup de pied; il ne portait pas de boxer. Jamais il ne s'était senti coupable de sa taille impressionnante, mais ce fut le cas lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Raito s'écarquiller pour devenir ronds comme des billes. Un halètement s'échappa des lèvres, qui tremblaient un peu, et L vit l'adolescent svelte frissonner alors qu'il lui levait une de ses jambes pour la placer autour de sa taille. « Raito-kun, je vais la mettre à l'intérieur. » Se positionnant devant l'anneau de muscle, L donna à Raito un sourire encourageant et poussa dans le trou serré. Raito cria instantanément, les larmes picotant ses yeux, et les cris s'intensifièrent alors qu'il était transpercé par le membre dur de L.

« Aghh– L ! Pu- putain, ça– ça fait mal, » gémit-il en grinçant des dents, une vague de douleur parcourant sa colonne vertébrale. Les sourcils froncés, L propulsa ses hanches en avant, et sa verge s'enfonça plus profondément dans l'adolescent, s'emprisonnant dans la chair soyeuse. Pour lui, le sentiment était incroyable, un peu comme si son membre était enveloppé dans une gaine de satin pulsante. Il savait que ça faisait mal à Raito; il pouvait voir la douleur gravée sur son visage, mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose à ce sujet. Sortir de lui lui ferait aussi mal que de continuer à le pénétrer, et L préférerait définitivement cette deuxième option.

Le choix était fait pour lui. Toujours gémissant, Raito roula des hanches, propulsant L plus loin en lui, et les sanglots déchirèrent sa gorge, chacun serrant le cœur de L.

« Juste – termine ça ! » Raito leva les yeux vers lui, et L vit son regard suppliant. « L – s'il-te-plaît ! Fais-le ! »

« … accroche-toi. »

Des mains se saisirent immédiatement de ses épaules, les ongles écorchant la peau d'albâtre. L le regarda quelques secondes, étonné par la force que Raito possédait, et toucha doucement d'un doigt le front du garçon, où il pouvait encore voir les stries de sang séché sur la chair. Il était très beau, quoiqu'il en soit. « Raito-kun... _gomen_. » L claqua ses hanches en avant, harponnant complètement et entièrement le garçon d'un seul coup dur.

«_ Aaahhh _! » Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un cri douloureux, qui sonnait plus comme le cri d'un animal sauvage. Le sang coula dans le dos de L alors que le châtain avait planté ses ongles dans ses épaules, coupant profondément la peau pâle. Il grogna, mais sa douleur n'était rien comparée à celle que Raito devait ressentir.

Même s'il ne bougeait pas, Raito continuait de sangloter, son corps tremblant et laissant échapper de petits bruits brisés. Les larmes coulèrent sans retenue sur son visage, laissant de longues traînées humides qui tranchaient sur le sang colorant ses joues, et L vit la souffrance au fond des iris bouillonnantes. « Putain ! Nghh, je– je »

« Chut... tout va bien... » L posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Raito, essayant d'ignorer la chaleur qui pulsait autour de son membre. Il voulait commencer ses va-et-viens, à baiser le garçon de manière déraisonnable. Mais il ne pouvait pas. 'Pas avant que Raito-kun ne me donne son accord'.

« L – L... » Enfouissant son visage dans la poitrine de L, les larmes de Raito se tarirent lentement, et ses cris muèrent en de faibles gémissements. « … L... je vais bien. » Sa voix ressortait comme un murmure, mais il y avait aussi un contentement tranquille que L n'avait jamais entendu auparavant. « Je te connais... tu ne vas pas me faire de mal. »

« Est-ce que Raito-kun va vraiment bien ? Est-ce qu'il n'est pas trop blessé ? » Jetant un regard sur les draps, L fut soulagé de constater qu'ils étaient toujours immaculés. Raito ne saignait pas. Mais, sa surprise s'accrut lorsqu'il vit l'érection de Raito; elle était pleine, et le liquide pré-éjaculatoire coulait jusqu'à sa cuisse nue. « Raito-kun, es-tu... ? »

Une main douce vint prendre en coupe l'une de ses joues, un frisson faible parcourant encore la peau bronzée. « Tu peux bouger, » fit-il souriant, une agréable expression adoucissant son visage, le regard tendre. L était figé, mais un sourire semblable à celui de Raito se ficela sur son visage, créant un éclat sombre dans ses yeux.

« Je suggère à Raito-kun de s'accrocher à quelque chose, » lui sourit-il, et le châtain entoura rapidement son cou de ses bras. À peine l'avait-il fait que L était sorti pour reclaquer en lui ensuite, sa verge s'enfonçant avec aisance dans le corps de l'adolescent. Raito hurla et son dos retomba sur le lit, la tête basculée en arrière sur l'oreiller. L commença à paniquer, craignant le pire, mais le reflet excité dans les yeux de Raito lui indiquèrent que le garçon n'avait pas crié de douleur. Bien au contraire. « Tu aimes ça ? »

« Qu'est-ce que– tu imagines– putain... » fut la réponse essoufflée qui lui parvint. Souriant, L poussa une nouvelle fois violemment en lui et reçut la même réaction, avec ajoutés à elle ses propres gémissements. Raito était _tellement serré_... presque insupportablement serré ! Roulant ses hanches, L martela dans et hors du corps du châtain haletant, et ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans le cou exposé de Raito alors qu'il se penchait et s'enfonçait plus profondément dans le passage de soie. Gémissant dans l'extase, Raito souffla avec difficulté lorsque L lécha son cou, ses hanches portées en avant et claquant leur peau l'une contre l'autre. « Ahh – ah ! »

« Raito-kun... _siiiii_ _serré_... »

L n'avait jamais expérimenté quelque chose d'aussi magnifique, d'aussi délicieusement merveilleux, que ce qu'il était en train de faire. Les muscles de Raito massaient son érection à chaque poussée, lui arrachant des cris, mais ce qui était sans nul doute le meilleur, c'était que Raito répondait en rythme à ses va-et-viens avec un enthousiasme étonnant. Ses cris se mêlaient à ceux de L, et le duo grognait plus fort à chaque seconde. « Putain – L – ahh, je – j'ai besoin »

Sa phrase mourut dans un cri bouleversé alors que L venait de frapper quelque chose en lui qui lui renvoya des picotements électriques. Haussant un sourcil, L se tendit lui-même et alla retoucher le même point, et le résultat fut le même. Raito hurla en réponse et claqua sa bouche sur celle de L, surprenant l'aîné alors que sa langue franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres. Les lèvres se déplacèrent ensuite vers le bas, et il embrassa avidement le cou de L, léchant la peau d'albâtre.

'Il... est insatiable...' La pensée perça difficilement son esprit troublé par le désir, mais L rit en y songeant et bascula vers l'avant, s'enfonçant davantage dans le corps chaud étendu sous lui. Alors que des dents et une langue s'amusaient sur sa gorge, L agrippa une poignée de cheveux auburn et les tira vers le lit, sa bouche se posant immédiatement sur la poitrine nue et douce de Raito.

Gémissant contre son cou, les cris de Raito étaient étouffés, mais il était toujours intensément excité. « L... » Sa prostate fut frappée à plusieurs reprises, encore et encore, et sa verge, de plus en plus difficile à ignorer, frottait contre la jambe de L à chacune de ses poussées. « L ! »

« Oh, bon sang – Raito-kun. » L sentit la peau collante claquer contre la sienne, et cela le rendit encore un peu plus dur. Ondulant plus vite ses hanches, il laissa échapper un grondement sombre et se débarrassa d'une claque de la jambe de Raito positionnée autour de sa hanche. Même si l'adolescent le regardait, confus, il sortit de lui, le prit par les bras et le retourna, et le ventre du plus jeune frappa le matelas. Raito glapit, un regard surpris sur le visage.

« L ? Qu'est-ce que tu- »

« Besoin- de plus- » gémit L. Relevant les hanches de Raito, il se pencha au-dessus du châtain et déposa un baiser brutal sur sa nuque. « Désolé, Raito... »

« Nnn... c'est bon. » Jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, Raito lui adressa le sourire probablement le plus envoûtant que L avait jamais vu. Il éclairait les yeux sépia et une chaleur liquide se diffusa dans son bas-ventre. Il ne pourrait jamais se remettre de ce que ces yeux lui avaient fait. « Fais-le. »

Il n'y eut pas besoin de le dire deux fois. Poussant son érection dans le garçon, L mit en place un rythme régulier et martela en lui, frappant inlassablement sa prostate. Raito gémit alors que des larmes coulèrent une nouvelle fois sur son visage, ses bras pouvant à peine le soutenir alors qu'il était fougueusement et sensuellement assailli par L. « Est-ce que- Raito-kun- va bien ? » L se pencha, ses cheveux trempés de sueur chatouillant le dos de Raito. Poussant des cheveux châtain brillant de côté, il pinça de ses lèvres le cou de Raito et lécha la peau salée, provoquant chez le garçon un gémissement sourd.

« As-tu vraiment besoin de le demander, » lui parvint la réponse. L sourit contre son cou et atteint l'ouverture de ses jambes, effleurant du bout des doigts la verge de Raito. Le châtain se raidit, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Innocemment, L propulsa ses hanches en avant, et enveloppa une main autour de l'organe, pompant le membre collant tout en léchant et suçant la peau du cou de Raito. « Ahh... L... s'il-te-plaît, plus ! »

L n'était que trop désireux d'obéir. Avoir Raito étendu sous lui, le dos luisant de sueur, la gorge peinte par des marques rouge vif, tout était trop sexy pour pouvoir trouver les bons mots. Mais pas seulement. Alors qu'il baisait l'adolescent sans relâche, L ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la seule raison pour laquelle il pouvait faire tout ça était que Raito avait _confiance_ _en_ _lui_. Raito avait eu assez confiance en lui pour lui permettre de faire ça. Personne n'avait été autorisé à le toucher depuis que son père l'avait violé, mais lui était là, martelant en lui, marquant le châtain comme le sien à chaque contact de ses lèvres sur la peau lisse, bronzée. Raito avait enduré tant de douleur pour lui donner... non, pour _leur_ donner ce moment ensemble, même s'il en avait été horriblement effrayé.

« … L... merci. »

Au milieu des affres de sa passion, cela le prit totalement au dépourvu. Il y avait une telle sincérité dans la voix de Raito, une telle _gratitude_, que L en fut momentanément assommé. Regardant le châtain avec de grands yeux, L essaya de voir d'où était venu le remerciement, mais tout ce qu'il reçu fut un petit sourire et... ahhh. Raito le remerciait... pour lui faire ça. Raito était reconnaissant parce qu'il l'aidait à surmonter ses peurs, parce qu'il se battait avec lui, parce qu'il l'avait marqué.

« … Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Raito-kun. » Il adressa à l'adolescent un sourire arrogant, avant de sauvagement basculer en avant, harponnant Raito avec un cri guttural. L'air autour d'eux se fit instantanément plus lourd, et Raito gémit quand la main autour de son membre recommença les va-et-viens, glissant sur sa peau avec une facilité surprenante.

Le sel picotait la langue de L à chaque fois qu'il léchait le cou du garçon, qu'il embrassait la nuque découverte, et l'odeur du sexe flottait autour d'eux alors que la verge de L se crispait et que celui-ci gémissait, toujours à l'intérieur du corps tremblant de Raito. « Je pense que- je vais venir... »

« Moi- moi aussi, » souffla Raito. « C'est bon... viens à l'intérieur. »

Tels furent les mots magiques. L gémit et ondula ses hanches une dernière fois, et se déversa à l'intérieur du châtain, tremblant et le souffle court.

L'humidité chaude entourait sa verge et il s'effondra presque, mais sa main continua de pomper Raito jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme se libère dans un cri, et le sperme chaud jaillit et se répandit partout sur ses doigts. « Ohh- putain- » Il retomba sur le lit avec un gémissement fatigué et, souriant, L s'effondra sur lui. Étendu sur le dos de Raito, la joue posée sur la peau collante et un sourire de contentement étirant ses lèvres, bien que ses yeux soient éclairés par une lueur confuse. Raito l'avait remercié. L ne put que supposer qu'il avait fait référence à ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, mais cela n'avait aucun sens. Raito pouvait avoir apprécié la relation sexuelle qu'ils venaient d'avoir, mais était-il vraiment reconnaissant pour ça ? « Est-ce que Raito était sérieux ? Est-il vraiment reconnaissant pour ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Mmm... » Fatigué, Raito tourna la tête et eut un sourire faible. « Je ne te l'aurais pas dit... si je n'avais pas été sérieux. »

« … Raito-kun, comment peux-tu être reconnaissant ? Je me suis comporté comme un »

« Connard prétentieux ? » rit Raito. « Eh bien, tu as un point. Tu m'as en quelque sorte menacé, tu m'as dupé... eh bien, essayé au moins, _et_ tu as utilisé ton oh- si célèbre charme pour me faire dire le seul secret que je gardais jusqu'à présent pour moi. »

L grimaça; celle-ci l'avait blessé. Il _était_ vraiment un connard prétentieux.

« Sans oublier que tu m'as embrassé sans ma permission, avant de me forcer à coucher avec toi, alors que je suis la victime d'un viol. »

Ça... ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux. L se sentait plus honteux que jamais. Raito devait être furieux contre lui, compte tenu de la façon dont il l'avait traité ! Tout ce que Raito avait dit était vrai. Il _avait_ manipulé l'adolescent, même s'il avait voulu aider Raito, lorsqu'il avait convaincu le châtain de coucher avec lui. Et malgré tout, bien que ses intentions aient été bonnes, ça n'effaçait pas ce qu'il avait fait. Oui, le sexe avait été fabuleux, et il avait appris que Raito se souciait de lui (il n'osait pas penser au mot commençant par 'a'), mais rien de tout cela-

Des lèvres se posèrent soudainement sur son front et L se recula, un air choqué peint sur son visage. Souriant, Raito se dégagea et se détendit sur le lit. « Si l'on met tout ça de côté, tu m'as vraiment aidé, L. Pour cela, tu mérites que je te remercie. » Il bâilla, et ses yeux fatigués commencèrent à se fermer. « Félicitations. Tu n'es pas un gros connard, après tout. »

L fronça les sourcils, complètement abasourdi. Il essayait d'assimiler ce que Raito venait de lui dire, et honnêtement, il était surpris. Raito était reconnaissant parce qu'il avait agi comme le dernier des connards ? Comment tout cela pouvait avoir un sens ? Eh bien, oui, Raito avait paru prendre du plaisir, est-ce que ça rendait ça acceptable finalement ? ? L fronça les sourcils, mais se mit à bâiller bruyamment. Bon sang. Il était trop fatigué pour essayer de comprendre. Ça devait être à cause du manque de sucre dans son système.

Au lieu d'interroger Raito et de le questionner sur son raisonnement absurde, comme il l'aurait fait normalement, L croisa les bras sur le dos de Raito, et resta là, à regarder le visage du garçon qui se reposait et essayait de s'adapter au poids du corps élancé étendu sur lui. C'était assez comique, les lèvres de Raito se pincèrent, comme s'il essayait de ne pas rire. Mais, plus il regardait Raito, plus il sentait son cœur se réchauffer.

Il savait qu'il aimait Raito. C'était clair pour lui, à présent. La question était de savoir si, oui ou non, il devait le dire à Raito, qui s'était donné à L, l'avait laissé le marquer, actes dont L était sûr qu'il n'aurait autorisé personne d'autre. Cela lui fit se sentir spécial, savoir que Raito avait autant confiance en lui... est-ce que lui faisait tout aussi confiance au garçon ? Et il savait qu'il plaisait à Raito, que l'adolescent se souciait de lui; il le lui avait dit un peu plus tôt. De plus, il lui avait confié son vrai nom, Yagami Raito. Dans les mains d'une mauvaise personne, une telle information serait dangereuse, potentiellement mortelle. Et pourtant, Raito le lui avait dit.

Mais était-ce de l'amour ?

« … Raito-kun... Je- je... » L regarda le visage bronzé à moitié endormi, et eut un petit rire. Non, il n'allait pas lui dire. Plus qu'une question de confiance, L décida d'attendre, de laisser du temps au garçon. Raito avait déjà beaucoup de problèmes, autant ne pas lui en rajouter. Il pourrait lui dire une autre fois, quand ils seraient tous les deux prêts.

« Quoi, L ? Qu'est-ce que- tu allais dire ? » Raito bâilla encore, mais ses yeux restaient fixés sur l'aîné au-dessus de lui. « Tu peux me le dire. » Il eut un sourire endormi, et L ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Raito avait l'air si mignon. Même après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, le bon comme le mauvais, il réussissait à rester incontestablement adorable quand il le voulait bien.

« Je sais, Raito-kun. Et je te le dirai... un jour. »

Le châtain fit la moue, mais posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et haussa les épaules. « Très bien. Fais comme tu veux. Maintenant, pourrais-tu te taire et me laisser dormir ? C'est le moins que tu puisses faire. »

« Bien sûr, Raito-kun. » L roula sur le côté et s'étendit aux côtés de l'adolescent, passant un bras autour de sa taille mince et le tirant jusqu'à lui. Ils avaient besoin de se laver, à cause de la sueur et du sperme collés à leur peau, et Raito était encore barbouillé de sang au niveau des joues et du torse. Mais ils pouvaient tout aussi bien le faire plus tard. Au moment-même, pour la première fois de sa vie, L était fatigué, et il ne voulait rien de plus que dormir. « J'espère que ça ne dérange pas Raito-kun, mais je n'ai pas envie de retourner dans ma chambre. »

« Nghh... c'est bon. Prends une couverture, » fut la réponse endormie qu'il reçut. Souriant triomphalement, L attrapa un drap froissé et les recouvrit, se remerciant mentalement d'avoir fermé la porte à clé avant qu'ils ne commencent leur petite escapade. Ce n'est pas comme si quiconque s'inquiéterait, de toute façon. Les autres enfants savaient très bien qu'il ne fallait pas troubler le grand L.

« Hey... L ? » La voix somnolente de Raito perça le silence, et L jeta un coup d'œil sur la silhouette à côté de lui, et sourit.

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Raito-kun ? »

Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment, mais Raito finit par secouer la tête et un sourire espiègle joua sur ses lèvres. « Peu importe. Ce n'est pas important. » Se penchant, il posa ses lèvres sur la joue de L et, rougissant, se recoucha. Légèrement rose lui-même, L sourit et s'assit sur le lit, regardant le châtain succomber à la fatigue. Alors que les yeux d'ambre s'étaient fermés et que la respiration du garçon s'était faite régulière, L commença doucement à jouer avec les cheveux du garçon, faisant virevolter une mèche soyeuse entre ses doigts.

'Tout va changer maintenant... pour le meilleur ?' L n'en était pas certain. Alors qu'il était sûr d'avoir aidé Raito à triompher des souvenirs qui le hantaient, il sut qu'ils auraient à surmonter de nouveaux obstacles. Comme toute victime de viol, Raito aurait à ré-affronter son passé, encore et encore, même si les problèmes physiques semblaient déjà être réglés.

Jetant un coup d'œil sur la main bandée de Raito, L fronça les sourcils. Il avait beau s'être auto-infligé ces blessures, elles lui rappelleraient éternellement celles que son père lui avait faites. Personne n'aurait jamais l'occasion de blesser Raito à nouveau, L se le jura. Raito était à lui, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, et le garçon aurait juste à l'accepter. L plissa les yeux et sourit. Comme si les choses pouvaient être aussi simples. Raito l'avait laissé le baiser de façon déraisonnable, c'est vrai, mais ce n'était que la première étape. Ils avaient d'autres problèmes à régler. 'Comme nos arrangements pour dormir ensemble'. L trouvait le lit de Raito beaucoup plus confortable que le sien.

« L... »

L regarda la silhouette couchée à ses côtés, et fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que Raito venait tout juste de... ?

« L... »

Eh bien. Il sentit une délicieuse chaleur se propager en lui. Raito était en train de rêver de lui ? Certes, ce rêve devait être plus agréable que de revivre son passé, mais savoir en plus que Raito rêvait de lui, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau. Il sourit.

« L... t'... aime... » laissa sortir le châtain, riant dans son sommeil, un sourire béat sur le visage. L resta là, stupéfait, mais une légère crispation s'installa sur sa bouche et il passa paresseusement une main dans ses cheveux. Raito... l'aimait ? Comme lui... _l'aimait _? Pendant quelques instants, il observa l'adolescent, mais Raito n'ajouta rien de plus, se contentant se sourire et de laisser échapper quelques rires doucement. Quel que soit le rêve qu'il faisait, ça n'avait rien à voir avec les cauchemars qu'il avait eu lorsque L était entré dans sa chambre.

'Peut-être que Raito a de nouveaux souvenirs pour rêver'. L recommença à jouer avec les cheveux de Raito, frottant la soie caramel entre ses doigts. 'Et s'il a de nouveau un cauchemar, je serai là pour lui'. Peu importe ce qu'il pouvait se passer, il serait là pour lui. Raito était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, et il l'avait été depuis son arrivée. Il ne l'avait pas réalisé, mais il le savait, maintenant. Il aimait Yagami Raito, et il était le seul à connaître son sombre passé. Il était le seul à pouvoir l'aider à l'affronter. « Raito-kun... Je serai toujours là pour toi, » murmura-t-il, dévorant des yeux l'exposition éthérée devant lui. Raito avait l'air si innocent, si pur. C'est ce qu'il aurait dû être, sans son bâtard de père. Traçant d'un doigt une ligne imaginaire sur le bras de Raito, il effleurait la peau lisse avec un soin délicat, observant le visage du garçon endormi. « Je t'aime, Raito-kun. » Il embrassa la joue du garçon, et aurait pu jurer avoir vu un sourire sur les lèvres du garçon. « Fais de beaux rêves. »

* * *

**Note de Caela :** Et voilà pour cet OS, en espérant qu'il vous a plu. :) N'hésitez pas à nous laisser votre avis ! Un grand merci à _Shizuka no Taisho_ pour nous avoir permis de le traduire. Si vous avez apprécié la plume de l'auteure, sachez que nous avons prévu de traduire un autre OS d'elle, Face to face (la publication de celui-ci risque cependant de prendre du temps...). Sur ce, bonne journée à vous et à la prochaine. :)


End file.
